The Jinchuriki and the Olympians
by InsaneLocoFangirl
Summary: Sabukuno Gaara, age 14, was having a normal day when the masked man attacked. As if the wasn't strange enough, his life, along with his siblings lives are saved by the mysterious pale man who looks like an insomniac.
1. Just A Normal Day, YEAH RIGHT!

_**The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 1**_

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters in this Fanfiction

"Talking"

" **Yelling"**

'Thinking'

" _Demon or God Talking"_

' _Demon or God Thinking'_

It was a normal day for the 14 and a half year old Sabakuno Gaara as he walked down the street of Suna, ignoring the glares sent his way. He was on his way to the entrance to meet up with Kankuro and Temari for a mission the council had reluctantly sent them on. Not because they cared for Gaara's safety, but because they might lose two powerful ninja on the mission. Suna was already short on ninja from old Gaara's killing sprees when Shukaku told him to. They still believed he would kill anyone who got in his way, and it wasn't like anyone besides his siblings were going to them otherwise. Granted, he didn't know if his siblings would stand up for him if they found a ninja skilled enough to kill him. Oh well, that was the life of Sabakuno Gaara and he didn't mind it, so everyone was okay, not like they wouldn't be okay if he did mind it though.

A minute after those thoughts, Gaara made it to the gate where his siblings weren't. He leaned against the sand wall of the entrance, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. A minute passed, then four. An eye cracked open, but there was no one there. 'Where ar-'Gaara thoughts were cut off as a fist punched him in the face and he went flying out of Suna a mile away. He finally rolled to a stop as he ran into a warm body. He shook his head and touched his nose; it was probably broken (as clued by the blood) and held it, starting to get up. A kick to his gut sent him flying a few yards away but this time he landed on his feet holding his nose with one hand and the other on the ground for stabilization. He looked up at his attacker; he had an orange rippled mask on, his black spiky hair sticking out from atop, a sharingan shone out from the one eye hole, and wore a black cloak with red clouds all over it, he then spoke. "I don't need to have any other of the Akatsuki members to defeat a creature as pitiful as you and your human siblings." Gaara's eyes widened a fraction as he looked at the body he ran into earlier, on the ground was Kankuro trying to get up. The man kicked him and sent Kankuro flying at him. Gaara stood up and caught him with his sand, setting him upright.

"Kankuro, where's Temari?" Gaara asked, glancing at Kankuro to see if he had any severe injuries. Turns out he just had a few scratches besides the stabbing wound in his arm, but otherwise he was fine. Instead of answering, he pointed a thumb behind him while glaring at the man. Gaara tilted his head back to see what he was pointing at when he saw Temari running toward them with a lot of scratches all over her body. If he hadn't known better he would've said her eyes widened a bit when they saw his bleeding (broken) nose. Gaara then turned back around to see the man charging at him, fist rising to attack. The sand barrier went up as he tried to hit him, but Gaara had to step out of the way when his fist broke through the barrier almost immediately. The punch still clipped his side and he heard a rib crack as Gaara stumbled sideways. The man turned immediately and held out his hand, suddenly Gaara was being sucked quickly toward him and the man held his fist out, Gaara's stomach collided with the fist and he coughed some blood out. The man then followed with a right hook to Gaara's jaw, then a left jab that sent Gaara flying toward Kankuro. Kankuro ducked out of reflex and saw Gaara sailing over him into a sand dune and sliding down a few feet before coming to a stop. For a second of horror he didn't think Gaara was moving, but then he got up kneeling so you couldn't see his face, only the blood dripping onto the sand.

"This is all the demon of Suna has to offer? Oh well, it's not like I expected much from the weakest of the group," the man said in a bored tone. Gaara grit his teeth and spit some blood out of his now dislocated jaw. He decided to count his injuries, 2 broken ribs, a dislocated jaw, a broken nose, probably some internal bleeding, at least three bruises, and perhaps something was wrong with one of his lungs cause he was breathing weirdly. Gaara then shook his head, and to add to that list, maybe a head injury from hitting the sand dune so hard. "Oh is he disagreeing? I've never been much of a talker, so forgive me if I say some rude things," The man spat out, "My name is Tobi, I am the leader of the Akatsuki and bringer of peace. I will collect all the bijuu and that is a fact my demon friend."

Gaara spat out more blood before hissing, "You will never take Shukaku from me, though I have stopped listening to him, he is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had." Gaara looked up and narrowed his eyes, pressing on his back foot and zooming toward Tobi; he just looked at him lazily and held out a hand. Gaara was immediately blown backwards and he hit the sand dune HARD, a crack was heard as he hit his spin on the hard sand and then a slid down the sand dune again, not moving with sand, blood, and his hair covering his face.

"Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro shouted in union, looking at his body in horror. That's when things got really, really bad. Tobi pummeled them, using genjutsu to reduce them to a barley standing, chakra exhausted state in 2 seconds.

"I don't need you two, I'll just kill you now instead of torturing you with seeing your demon weapon die before killi- GAH!" Tobi was cut off from his sentence when a fist was thrusted into his gut by a pale man with black silky hair wearing a long black coat that looked like souls were trapped inside it. Temari stared in shock at Tobi as he flew backwards, eventually disappearing from sight. The man put his fist down and he relaxed, and then he turned around to look at them. He had shoulder length hair, very pale skin, signs of not getting a lot of sleep, and had cold, almost dead black eyes. Then he walked toward her, as he did she fell back into a sitting position along with Kankuro, both of them staring at the man, forgetting about Gaara for that instant.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, my children… I was busy with my duties to deal with my kids, though I have few," the man said as he walked closer, his image changing to Rasa, the Yondime Kazekage. The siblings were too tired to have too much anger against the man, but they were confused mostly. He put his hand on both of their shoulders and they felt less exhausted as their chakra returned to them. He then walked past them to Gaara, reaching out to touch him as he got near. Temari and Kankuro turned to look at him, while their eyes widened at the state of Gaara (they hadn't really seen how badly injured he was). His torso, face, parts of his legs, and surrounding sand were soaked in blood. The man touched Gaara as he kneeled down, the blood on Gaara's face disappeared, his nose was healed, and Gaara's internal bleeding had stopped. His hair still covered his eyes though, his body still had severe injuries, and they didn't know whether or not the man was a threat to any of them.

"Who are you?" Temari said weakly as she stood up.

"My name is something you will not find out yet, but I will take you all to someplace safe where the Akatsuki will not bother you anymore," the man said turning, a very small smile on his face, exactly like Gaara's. Suddenly everything went black as the man held out his hand.


	2. What the fuck?

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 2

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters in this Fanfiction**_

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon or God Talking"**

 **'Demon or God Thinking'**

Gaara was genuinely confused when he woke up in a place that was definitely not the desert. Seriously, what the fuck?! How did he go from a desert, to a gigantic park, wearing something entirely different and healed? He sighed, looking around him as people passed the surprisingly not Shukaku shinobi of suna when he looked for his siblings and dangers to him. When he first saw this people he narrowed his eyes and mentally prepared for a fight, but none came as they ignored him, walking by. He frowned at the people; they were strange… wearing weird clothes in weird colors and strange accessories. Most of them had black or brown hair with the occasional blonde that reminded him of Naruto. That immediately made him sad as he thought of his first friend disappearing a year ago after the failed mission of retrieving Sasuke. 'Damn Sasuke, why couldn't he just have returned and given up on revenge and hatred.' Gaara thought, as he recalled his own ending of hatred of the world not that long ago. **"Something you shouldn't have given up on!"** Shukaku said as he appeared in Gaara's mindscape, there was no bars or cage, just him and Shukaku with nothing in between them as they glared at each other. **"Just because of some loud mouthed blond brat you're going to give up how you live your life?!"** Shukaku snorted, giving a perfectly logical reason.

"You know it wasn't just some loud mouthed blond who changed my perspective on life, and if you should be thinking about anything, it would be where we are," Gaara said, upping his glare to his Death Glare as Shukaku did the same.

 **"You're trying to order me around, me?"** Shukaku laughed his very much annoying laugh in his shriek voice. **"I'm going to find out where we are and what happened, but only because I want to you little brat."** Shukaku said upping his glare to his Death Glare 2 as Gaara upped his again.

"Says the tankui with an annoying voice and laugh," Gaara retorted, finally winning the glaring contest as Shukaku lost his concentration. This infuriated Shukaku as Gaara's expression went from glare to emotionless again. **'I should just take over his body now while he's… wait, where'd all his injuries go?!"** Shukaku growled as he thought because now he couldn't take over the boy just yet. "You work on that, I'll go ahead and look for my… siblings," Gaara said frowning, unfamiliar with the word.

 **"Fine. Know this though, this is a onetime** _ **only**_ **deal, got it teme?"** Shukaku said glaring at Gaara's back as he turned away. After that, the mindscape was gone and he was back in the park, people finally starting to notice him, glancing at him or muttering something about crazy kids who talked to themselves. Gaara realized he had been whispering his conversation to himself, sometimes he did that when Shukaku (which rarely if ever) talked to him without trying to take over his body and putting his in excruciating pain with a massive headache after he stopped attacking his brain. Gaara then looked down at himself; he was wearing black pants that fit him perfectly without showing off the muscle underneath, a red short sleeved shirt with the love kanji on the front, along with the black leather jacket, a chain for a belt, and a grey umbrella sitting next to him. 'Why would I need an umbrella, it's not going to rain, is it?' As soon as he said that, it started raining and the people got out umbrellas. Gaara grabbed his and opened it, noticing a black messenger's bag (the ones with the strap that go over your shoulder and go on your hip) with his name written on it. He quickly grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, not wanting to get it wet and picked up the hat and bandana attached to it with a note on it that read, "Most people here don't have blood red hair like yours so put this on your head and you should stop getting some weird looks and put this bandanna on to hide your love kanji." Gaara frowned but put the cap and black bandana on and got up, shoved his hand in his pockets (as that was what the other people were doing) and started walking to who knows where.

Normally Gaara would be the emotionless person we all know and love (yes I'm breaking the fourth wall, deal with it), but this place was overwhelming him with feelings and he couldn't stop acting like a normal emotional person while he was here. To be truthful, it felt nice not having people glaring at him every step he took, or keeping up the emotionless person people knew him so well for. He just felt like he was letting all the pent up emotions he never felt go. Unfortunately, it was a lot of regret on his part for all the killing he did while Shukaku controlled him. He couldn't help it, but rivaling the regret, there was happiness and that made him really friendly, like everyone he passed he said hi to or waved at them. Then he would look at them closer and think that they looked like someone he had killed… oh well, they were in the past… kinda. He had completely forgotten about Temari and Kankuro as he was fascinated by all the strange objects, like the thing they called a skyscraper or the thing they called the flat screen TV he saw in windows of shops. To normal everyday New Yorkers they saw a teenage boy spinning around in circles looking in awe at the TV's and skyscrapers. This normally happened when someone from the country visited New York, but not to this extent like they had never seen a TV before. Eventually it all wore off and Gaara turned into a slightly normal person, with normal everyday emotions, a strange sense of humor, he didn't look at everything like it was from another planet (which it kinds was), and his voice turned into a kinder, less rough, mature teenager/young adult voice.

Gaara had gone to all of the hospital in New York besides one. He looked up at the large white building, frowning as the sun sunk further into the sky, making it even darker than it already was. He grunted and walked in, pushing open the glass door to the hospital. He went to the registration desk and the person in it looked at him surprised, as if you wouldn't find someone like him here. "Im looking for a blonde, four ponytails, a lot of scratches, maybe fainted or something like that and a brown haired boy In a black jumpsuit, cat ears, and wears makeup/paint on his face in a strange design along with a stab wound in his arm," Gaara said, looking bored at the attendant as he frowned.

"Are you a relative or something?" The man questioned, typing on his computer, not looking at Gaara.

"So you do have them here?" Gaara said surprised, he didn't really think they would be here.

"Yeah… suppose so, but are you?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm their brother," Gaara said stepping back and getting ready to walk to the room they were at.

"Alright, their numbers are 201 and 202, what's your full name?" The man said finally looking away from his computer, opening a cupboard and pulling out a lanyard with a card with name place.

Gaara thought for a millisecond, he wasn't going to give them his real name, "My name is Percy Jackson," he lied smoothly. The man wrote down his fake name and the rooms he was allowed into then gave it to the supposed Percy. Gaara took it, put it around his neck, and nodded in thanks to the man and started walking off.

"Go up the stairs and take a left!" The man called after him, watching him go. 'Percy Jackson… now where have I heard that name before…' He shrugged and went back to his work. "Oh and they… have a problem…"

Gaara ran up the stairs and then took a left, running his fingers against the walls as he walked, searching the hallway for his numbers until he finally found them. He opened the door and was blinded by the sun and whiteness; he stumbled back and covered his eyes. "Hello?" He heard a voice as someone got into a sitting position. Gaara opened his eyes slowly and lowered his eyes, to see Kankuro with his face gone of his paint, wearing a white scrub with his brown hair. "Who are you? Do I know you?" He said frowning at him. Gaara nodded, stepped in the room, closed the door behind him, and sat down in a chair.

"It's me, Gaara," Gaara said in a low voice, his foot tapping against the floor nervously.

"Who?" Kankuro said tilting his head in confusion. Gaara' eyes widened looking at him in slight fear, did he have… amnesia?! "Is something wrong? You okay dude?" He said waving his hand in front of Gaara's face.

"Do you know your name?" Gaara asked afraid of the answer.

"No, I don't remember anything, sorry. Anyway, do I know you?" He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm your brother, your name is Kankuro, and we have a sister named Temari who may or may not have amnesia too…" He paled a little at that, he could be all alone in this world; his sibling probably wouldn't get their memories back, so they wouldn't remember the past. The question was, was that a good thing or a bad thing? They wouldn't remember when he was a murder, but they wouldn't remember anyone from the past or how he became better and changed.

"That's cool, so you're my brother... and I have a sister. Well, nice to meet you Gaara!" Kankuro said, extending a bandaged hand. Gaara stared at it for a second before lifting his hand up to shake it. "Well, you should go visit our sister now, but remember to visit every day so we can go home when were better, well talk about our past later when we get home," he said as Gaara stood up and walked out the door. He closed it behind him and leaned on it, shaking slightly, and closed his eyes to regain his breath and walked across the hall to Temari's room. He opened it, looking at the empty bed, he was about to look around when he was kicked hard in the gut. Breath was knocked out of him as he stumbled back looking up, trying to fill his lungs with air.

"Crazy doctors, they keep getting weirder by the minute! I mean look at you, are you some kind of dark doctor who hates everyone?" The familiar face and figure said at the doorway. He started laughing at the hates everyone part.

"Your c-close," he managed to say as he laughed. She looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. When he finally stopped he said, "Wow, never felt so good in my life…"His eyes widened at the thought that was his first laugh and he did it in front of someone didn't remember him. "So that's my laugh…" He mumbled at the sound of it. It was deep and kind of rolled around, like when you laugh when you're on a rollercoaster.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "What are you mumbling about, punk?" She said as she started walking toward him.

"My name is Gaara, you amnesiac. You have two brothers, I'm one of them," he said, letting himself fall backwards to avoid a punch to his face, he rolled backwards and jumped up, hands in his pockets, standing up, and just looking at her with a bored expression.

"You? You're my brother? I don't think so, show me some records and I'd believe you but I don't think you have them, do you?" She said, frowning at him. That made him narrow his eyes, he had no proof that they were siblings; they didn't even look like each other… She wasn't willing to believe so she probably would never believe him.

He sighed and put his hands up, "Fine, don't believe me, see how that turns out when you have no place to go when you get out of here." She glared at him as he turned and walked away. "Oh, and get back in your room if you ever want to get out of her, Temari!" He called after her as he started to walk down the stairs. Her eyes widened at her name being told to her, she did vaguely remember her name. Dammit! That meant that kid was her brother, how did she think he was a doctor? That guy needs a therapist or something by the way he looks, pale face boy, wait he didn't have pupils! Damn no pupil's kid!

As Gaara left the hospital after answering some questions from the attendant, he looked up into the sky to check the time. It was sunset, the sun was hardly in the sky and the moon could clearly be seen out, ever if you couldn't see any of the stars, which was strange since he had always seen the stars out at night since he was born. Now was the time to look at what was in his bag, since he hadn't looked in it yet at all. He decided to go to the park, as he made his way there, he noticed there was almost no people and the sun was completely gone. When he finally made his way there, there were no people around. He looked up again and estimated the time was about 10:35. He then sat on the bench he was on before and opened up the messengers bag scanning over the contents. Inside was a bag with strange orange cubes in it along with a note, a canteen with some kind of liquid in it with a note, a few notebooks, books, a wallet with the red uzmaki clan symbol on it, and a thing he saw in a store, a black IPod and black earbuds. He then looked at the large bag of red… candy? He opened it, grabbed one of the sugary, limp, string like candy and popped it in his mouth. His eyes widened and immediately thought, 'If god exists, this is what they eat, besides ramen in Naruto point of view.' He looked at the bag, it was full of the god food, and he actually almost drooled. Of course he didn't though; Sabakuno Gaara of the sand did NOT drool! He had to savor these; he quickly shut the bag, put it back and grabbed the IPod. He put the earbuds in his ears and turned on the IPod, he scrolled through the list of songs until he came across Stitches by Shawn Menedes, but not that he knew who that was. He clicked on it and it started playing. 'It's actually… good, wow. No, it's great.' He thought as he whispered the lyrics to himself.

Time passed, well actually 25 minutes of listening to music passed before anything eventful really happened. He met someone; well actually they ran into him as they were walking really. He looked up at the figure in the dark. "Hello?" The figure said as it stepped back; it was a kind adult female's voice. He didn't answer as started to stand up as he shut off the IPod and put it and the earbuds in his pocket. He then started to close his bag when the light across the walkway finally spurted into life, shinning proudly. He immediately glared at the lamp and it seemed to dim a little bit, but didn't stop producing light. "Shouldn't you be at home? It's quite late for a kid your age." The women said. He looked at her, black long hair, and wore a blue, white, and red dress that read, Sweet on America. He looked at her face a bit more, green blue eyes, almost sea green. He shook his head at the motherly voice. Dammit! He should have just said yes… but she seemed like a mother, a mother he never had, and he was tempted to answer truthfully to whatever she asked. "You don't have a home?" He shook his head again. "What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Saba- I mean, Gaara Sabakuno," Gaara said frowning at the weird way people said names, his just sounded weird now.

She nodded, "How old are you? Where are your parents?" Her voice was worried, his eyes widened, this stranger was worried about him? He sibling cared for him but they never seemed worried about him. He sat down as she sat down on the bench.

"Im 14, my mother died when I was born, my father died when I was 12, my siblings have amnesia, and I don't have anywhere to stay because no one knows me here," Gaara blurted out, everything kinda of just catching up to him, even earlier he was holding back emotions. He bites his lip as tear slipped out of his eyes and fell to the ground. That was the first time he cried since Yashamaru had tried to kill him. "My uncle and everyone else related to me besides my sibling are dead," Gaara said, running his hands through his hair tears streaming across his cheeks, shaking, his eyes wide, and trauma of killing people overflowing. The women stared at him in shock at the boy crying before her, shaking, completely different from the emotionless face she had seen before. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder, he jerked away but then he leaned on her shoulder as he cried silently. She put her arm around his shoulder and ran her other hand through his hair trying to calm the boy down as he shook. The kid kind of reminded her of Percy actually, Percy kept his feelings to himself some of time and kept his darker emotions bottled up. Of course it wasn't to this extent, this boy seemed like he had kept his emotions bottled up his life, never crying or telling anyone how he felt.

The crying stopped after a minute, but it was enough for Gaara. "S-sorry," he mumbled as he got into a better sitting position and wiped his tears off his face. She shook her head. "What's your name?" He asked, looking up at her.

"My name is Sally Jackson, you're welcome to stay at my place for tonight, tomorrow we can find out a place for you to live. How old are you siblings?" Sally asked him, smiling kindly.

"15 and 16, they're kind of loud but their kind to me," Gaara said, tilting his head as Sally got up.

"C'mon, I'll call a taxi for us to go home," She said, starting to get up. Gaara immediately got up, closed his bag, grabbed it, slung it over his shoulder, and then started walking after her. The exited the park and stopped by the street, waiting for a taxi to pass, but none came. It was a little unusual but it was late. "We'll just walk there, should just take us about 30 minutes," Sally said frowning at the lack of cabs.

"Where is it?" Gaara said looking at her.

"It's near Long Island, s-"Gaara crouched down holding his arms reaching behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Get on, it's a piggyback ride, it'll get us there faster, but you should hurry up and close your eyes," he muttered, looking at her so intensely that she just did it without question. She got on him and shut her eyes. He got up and then she heard running, wind in her ears, and then she felt like she was falling, she almost opened her eyes. "Don't open your eyes!" Gaara shouted, and she immediately closed them again. A few seconds later, she heard a sharp crack, after that she heard running again until he crouched down again. She opened her eyes and got off of him, looking at her surrounding's, her apartment was right in front of her. She looked at Gaara in shock as he got up and looked at her. "Something wrong?" He asked her frowning. She shook her head and walked to the stairs, walking up, grabbed her keys, and opened the door with them. He followed and shut the door after him. She then walked to Percy's room where he stayed during the time he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood or on a quest. She then opened it and gestured for Gaara to go inside and he stepped in, looking at his surrounding's, it was small, but there was a bed and a place to put his stuff so it was okay for him.

"You can stay here for now, tomorrow you're going to have to sleep on the couch for a bit because my son is coming home tomorrow," she said, looking at him. "Oh, what's your favorite color?"

This made Gaara think a bit before answering, "Red." She nods and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gaara sets down his stuff next to them bed and collapses onto it, not able to stop himself from falling asleep.

Gaara's night was full of him just battling Shukaku for control over his body, which was not very peaceful. So when he woke up he was tired like usual and had messed up the bad as the sheets were everywhere, mostly on the floor. His right foot was stuck in the wall and his left hand was stuck in the floor so if the bed was gone, he would be hanging in a weird position. He pulled his limbs out and dust came out of the holes, along with some small pieces of wall and floor. He looked down at his clothes and saw that they were torn from physically and mentally battling Shukaku that night. He then grabbed his bag and looked for clothes, he did find some surprisingly. One was a black shirt with a girl eating a potato and underneath it said #HOTPOTATO. For some weird reason, he decided to wear that, black pants that had big pockets, the bandana, the hat, a long red coat that zipped up to his neck with two flaps that started a little below his waist, went down to a little before his heels, and went on the back of his legs. After he had taken a shower of course, because he was sweaty and kind of wet from crying and walking in the sun for so long to find his siblings. Speaking of his siblings, he had to go visit them, after he had breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, found a box of something called Cinnamon Toast Crunch and put it in a bowl, poured milk in it and grabbed a metal stich with a strange dip at the end. There were no chopsticks or anything of the sort, it was either this, or the knife with 4 prongs, or the small knife with a long handle. Yeah… no, it was the stick over the knives. He held it strangely, like you would hold a shovel or something (not that he knew that) and started to eat the food. His eyes lit up and before he knew it, the bowl looked like there was nothing in it in the first place. 'Why did that taste so good?' He shook his head frowning.

He walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the hospital, when he had gotten there, the attendant said he'd have to fill out some paper work next week and then he could take them home. That was a problem; he didn't have a home that could fit him and his siblings, or really a house at all. He sighed, walking to Kankuro's room to find the door open, he put his head in and immediately was hit by a kick to the face, and he stumbled back, shaking his head. Glaring at Temari, Gaara walked forward, disappeared and reappeared in the room, sitting on the chair. Temari's eyes widened and looked behind her to see him, looking at Kankuro how was looking at him with a mix of jealousy and awe. "How did you… what's going on?!" Temari demanded angrily.

"Shut up Tem! Let em speak! WHAT DID YOU DO BRAZA?!" Kankuro shouted, being braver than Gaara had ever seen.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Temari said dangerously quiet, her face scarily calm. Kankuro shook his head quickly, looking at her in fear. "Good, thought I heard something else, makeup man!" She said, sitting down across from the amused Gaara, a small smile on his face at their very small episode of banter, but surprised at the makeup man thing.

"Where did you get the makeup man?" Gaara asked, looking confused at Temari who glared at him.

"I remember him wearing makeup, insomniac little… brother," she mumbled the last part. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and nodded his head, looking at a Kankuro.

"To answer your question," they leaned in close as he spoke quietly and leaned in, "I just did." They fell over and he leaned back to a sitting position as they got up, glaring at him. He smiled a small smile again and got up, moving towards the car, hands in his pockets, keys for Sally's apartment jingling in his pocket.

"Wait," Temari said, standing up. He looked back as she smirked. "Visit every day, remember that gaki." He nodded and left at the sound of snickering from Kankuro, closing the door behind him as he rolled his eyes at his new nickname, Stitches stuck in his head from yesterday. Speaking of Stitches, he had his IPod on him… he grabbed it, turned it on, put the earbuds in and started playing the song.

When he made it back, Sally was getting out of a cab, back from home, with two big bags in her hands which looked heavy. He walked to head and grabbed one of the bags she put down and waited for her to get out of the car. "Thanks, Gaara," she said as she got out. He just nodded and started walking towards the stairs, he walked up them. He was about to open the door when he heard a bang, I whipped around and saw… was that a gigantic man cow?! He saw Sally staring at it as it ran along the street toward them, sniffing. It had thick, white horns, was ten feet tall, had a nose ring, wore a grey one shoulder vest, and wore black pants covering his furry legs. "Go, go, go!" Sally shouted at him, running up the stairs. He dug his hand in his pocket to find his keys but he didn't find them, where…? His eyes widened as he remembered the smirk on Temari face as he walked out of the room and the snickering… 'She did not so do that?!' He screamed in his head, a scowl on his face. He looked at the door, closed his eyes and ran forward, ramming into the door with his shoulder. It collapsed from the force and he stumbled into a boy with sea green eyes, black hair, an orange shirt, and jeans…. With a sword in his hand that he had grazed Gaara's side with. The boy stared at him, and Sally ran through the door with her bag. Gaara dropped his, turned around and walked straight out the door. Sally tried to stop him but he just walked straight through her, pushing her aside as he walked toward the railing, Sally ran out and watched in horror as he jumped over the railing. He landed in a crouch and walked toward the bull cow thing. It sniffed, lowered its head and roared, charging at him. It ran straight into him, but he only skidded back a few feet, he looked at it with distain.

"That all you got, bull man?" Gaara said in a bored tone, taking his hands out of his pockets, he held his hands out, and for the first time since he had come here, sand came to him from who knows where. It threw the bull man backwards as he folded his arms. It then came toward him, covering him with sand to make his sand armor. When it finished, there was a decent amount of sand left, enough for a gourd and sand to fill it. The bull man had gotten up, and looked at him with an almost confused look. Gaara threw a hand out and sand rushed toward the bull man covering him, "Sabaku Kyuu." The sand coffin then exploded into sand and golden dust, showering him with it, all that was left was the grey vest, shrunk down to Gaara's size. He walked toward it and picked it up; slipping it on over his zipped up red coat as the sand began to form a gourd. It formed on his back, attached to the vest , full with sand, a cork made of sand only stopping it from coming out. He threw off the bandana and hat, revealing his blood red hair and scar on his forehead.

Percy was stunned, was this the kid his friend was always talking about? Gaara? It looked like how Naruto described him, just a little older and talked more. He so had to tell Naruto as fast as he could, but this stupid sand wouldn't let him move!

Gaara stared at the Jacksons as they told him about Greek gods and all other kinds of things, like about Camp Half-Blood and clear sighted mortals. In the end, Gaara believed them, he didn't know a lot about the world, and it seemed no one else in their apartments noticed what was happening outside which was the cause of the mist. When they finished, they looked like they didn't think he believed them and like they were ready for an argument that what they said was a lie. "Okay," Gaara said in a bored tone, thinking about his siblings and why he couldn't use his sand before this incident.

"What?" They said in unison, surprised as they almost fell off their chairs.

"I said okay, I'm going to get my siblings, maybe we can brainwash them so they won't argue that Greek gods don't exist. Once we get back, we'll go to this camp," Gaara said getting up, going to the bathroom to change because golden dust covered him from the explosion.

When Gaara got out, he was wearing a black shirt beneath the same red coat and vest, grey pants with pockets, multiple gray belts that attached to the vest, and black boots, his bag slung over his shoulder. He touched the gourd and it appeared on his back, attaching itself to his vest. He took his wallet out of his bag and threw it on the table to pay for the damage, whatever was in there should pay for the damages he had made. He walked out the door, jumped on top the building and started running toward the hospital.

When he got there, it was 8 at night so he just broke in, I mean through the windows. Kankuro shot up fast when Gaara woke him from his resting state. He looked at him and Kankuro said, "What the hell are you doing here… and why is the window open?"

"Reasons," Gaara said as he threw Kankuro a black shirt and pants, along with black shoes and socks that hit him in the face "Put this on, makeup man."

"But-"Kankuro started, but when Gaara gave him his glare he stopped, got up and went to the bathroom. While Kankuro was in the bathroom Gaara went to Temari room. The same thing happened, but they had a glaring contest before Temari went to the bathroom. He went back to Kankuro's room to find him waiting for him, then Temari came in after a little bit and they were ready. "What's happening?" Kankuro asked as Gaara walked to the window. "And why are you wearing that gigantic gourd and weird clothes?" Gaara just turned and glared at him at the clothes remark.

"Pfft…" Gaara said looking away,"Yeah right." He said as he crouched on top of the windowsill, the wind blowing in his hair, the moon seeming to make his scar shine. He then jumped out of the window. Kankuro screamed and ran toward the window, looking down, what he saw almost made him pass out, instead he just stood there shocked. His brother was standing sideways, defying gravity as he smirked at Kankuro. He grabbed Kankuro and pulled him down, he didn't even react, he just swung there, nothing but the street below him. He then heard a gasp and then saw Temari hanging from Gaara's other hand. "Al-," Gaara was then hit by a rock that appeared out of nowhere. He then dropped the now screaming Kankuro.

At one time, Temari was just swinging there when gaki dropped her other brother down into the streets that would definitely kill him if he fell down. She looked up at Gaara whose eyes were completely white, blood going down the side of his head. His feet detached from the side of the building and the plummeted down, Gaara's uncouncious form holding her close to him. Before she could do anything, all three of them hit the ground in a gigantic crack. Then she passed out.

When she woke up, she was moving, but not really moving, like when you were in a car. She sat up immediately and looked down to find herself flying on a platform. She then heard a string of curses and looked up to see Gaara cursing, his back turned to her. "Hey, what-?" She was cut off by Gaara.

" **Shut up brat, if he let me, I would be killing you two and everyone in this city. Stupid world, stupid boy** ," He muttered as he turned around and he saw his eyes. They were different from his normal eyes, theses eyes took on a deep blue dimand shape in the middle of his eyes, a sand colored background, and 4 dots in every corner. "Be nice, Shukaku." She heard her brother normal voice but seemed like it came out of nowhere as her brother's mouth didn't move. " **You're trying to order me around again? HA!** " Her brother said, that was not really brother. "Temari, meet Shukaku, Shukaku, meet Temari. Can you p-unch, never mind." Gaara said as Temari punched the surprised Shukaku/Gaara in the face and his eyes changed to his normal eyes. Gaara shook his head and crouched down, pushing Temari to the ground again, the sand holding onto her as they flew across the sky.

"What's going on? How are we flying where's Kankuro?" Temari questioned Gaara as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. 'This is strangely a lot harder to do than when were back home.' He frowned ignoring Temari to concentrate. Then Temari kicked him in the back, somehow getting out of the sand bindings, pushing him off the platform, the sand grabbed him but he wondered if she did that on purpose or… it didn't matter. The sand pulled him back up and he sat down on the edge of the platform, a belt of sand going over his waist in case he was kicked again. Over the course of the ride, there were about 40 groans from Kankuro and 25 kicks from Temari over the 2 minute ride. Once they made it back to the Jackson apartment, sweat was constantly pouring down his face as they landed. 'Was there more gravity here?' He thought as he stumbled off the platform, the sand going into his gourd. Temari pulled Kankuro up when she got up and followed after Gaara who ran up the stairs. When they got in, Sally and Percy were waiting at the table, ready to go, well Percy was sleeping on the table, drooling, talking in his sleep.

"Gaara, your back, we need to go soon, so go get anything you've left and lets go," Sally said standing up and waking Percy up. Gaara nodded and disappeared into the bedroom of Percy. Who shot up like a rocket and then looked around confused. That got a snicker from Temari and Kankuro, who then Percy looked at and frowned. 'That girl looks kinda like… uh. That other kid, the smile, the nose, a kid of…' He couldn't remember because he just woke up and his brain was foggy, not that it would matter anyway, his brain was clogged with seaweed. Gaara reappeared from the bedroom, bag slung over his shoulder and the Jacksons got up, walking out the front door, the Sand Siblings following him. The car they got in had 4 seats, so Gaara sat on the top, using chakra to stay on as he stood on the roof, looking for any kind of danger. Thirty minutes passed and they suddenly stopped, Gaara released his chakra and walked down the roof of the car, looking up at the hill with the gigantic tree with a creature that looked like a dragon curled around it, a golden rug like object hung from one of the branches. "Here we are, I'll see you Percy when you help them get situated into the camp.

"Wait, what camp?" Kankuro said, looking confused at Gaara, who though he was short, thought that he was the older brother.

"I'll explain it later," Gaara said, starting to walk up the hill when he stopped and looked up. On the top was a gigantic dog, evil eyes, a big tongue, and fangs sharp. Gaara narrowed his eyes as the dog leaped, claws extended to kill Gaara. The sand just moved in as Gaara took off the cork and stopped the beast, the sand crushed the dog and gold dust rained down. Gaara walked right through it and the sand went back in the gourd, Gaara corking it again. He just walked up the hill as the others just watched in stunned silence from the Sabaku Kyuu Gaara used on the hellhound. Then they all ran after him besides Sally as she got in the car and drove away from the place.

"We need to talk about how you're doing that, because that is not usual, for a mortal or a demigod," Percy said, looking at the now nicknamed Sandman in jealously. Sure, he could control water, but water couldn't crush your opponents into dust! Gaara just nodded as he crossed the boundary, his siblings crossing too, meaning they were all demigods. As they entered, Chiron came up to them.

"Who are these three? They must be demigods… ah Percy, what are you doing with these demigods?" Chiron asked, looking at them all.

"I don't really know… but this one's Sandman," Percy said sheepishly as he pointed at the red head as they started walking.

"My names Gaara, these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro. They both have amnesia, so we can brainwash them right away to know Greek gods exist," Gaara said, completely serious, his shinobi side kicking in, a good shinobi would take advantage of their amnesia and brainwash them. His siblings stepped away from him, confused and kind of irked that their sibling would suggest that. Chiron looked at him strangely, like he was thinking wrong.

"No, no. We don't brainwash people here if they have amnesia, Gaara. We'll introduce you all to Mr.D and then we'll put you all in Hermes Cabin unt-", Two light then shined, both above the Sandman's siblings. The girl had a war helmet and small owl above her head. The symbol of Ares and, what seemed like a descendant of Athena. The boy had winged sandals shining above his head with a small owl. A son of Hermes and a descendant of Athena again. He frowned as he looked at Gaara, he was their brother right? So he must be a descendant of Athena too, but no claim, strange. He and Percy kneeled, along with the campers that surrounded them as they were almost the big house. "All hail, Kankuro, son of Hermes, descendant of Athena. All hail, Temari, daughter of Ares, descendant of Athena."


	3. Why is Everything so Complicated?

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters in this Fanfiction

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

"Demon or God Talking"

'Demon or God Thinking'

As everyone kneeled, something else happened. "HUG ATTAAAAACKK!" A vaguely familiar voice screamed as a hyperactive blond tackled Gaara with a hug. Why the sand didn't stop him is still unknown to Gaara (emotion idiot) and his sand to this very day. Everyone besides Kankuro and Temari and Chiron started laughing at the stiff Gaara with a very excited blond on him, even if they didn't know Gaara personally, they knew his type (hint: Nico though NOT, like that). Gaara looked at the hair and saw the headband and immediately knew who it was. His eyes widened, his mouth opened the slightest bit, and his sand picked Naruto up and off of him and held him in the air, Naruto's hands waving around to grab anything but air. Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance as Naruto screamed, "C'mon Gaara! I know you want it! You want the hug!" Naruto then smiled with his eyes closed and Gaara's other eye twitches.

"Naruto," Gaara says in a voice so deathly calm Naruto stops what he is doing and looks at Gaara scared, "Where have you been the past YEAR?!" Gaara's eyes flash to Shukaku's eyes at the word year and Naruto yelps and laughs nervously.

"You see, I've been here, in this… world, heheheh," Naruto scratches the back of his while laughing nervously again.

Gaara looks at him and says four words that makes the surrounding people go quiet with curiosity and confusion, "We're going home, NOW."

"But you don't know how, do you, Shukaku?" Kurama says, switching control with Naruto over his body, "You have no way to go home and your hosts siblings have amnesia, he won't go without them knowing about everything," everyone besides the sand siblings tenses at the voice of Kurama who had cause a lot of trouble before Naruto managed to get him in an agreement that Kurama couldn't wreck anything as long as they were in this world. Gaara/Shukaku's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side slightly and said, "Shukaku isn't the one talking here Kurama, I am, and let Naruto talk by himself, he doesn't need a bijuu to talk for him." Kurama/Naruto's eyes narrowed before they returned to Naruto's normal eyes in which Naruto started laughing nervously. Gaara put him down, crossed his arms, glared at Naruto, and then turned around and walked off, nobody daring to stop him. Everyone looked at Naruto, who then seemed to disappear without a trace, leaving everyone to wonder, what were those two talking about?

Gaara sat on the edge of the top of the skyscraper, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. It was Naruto was here, he should've been happy but instead… all he felt was anger towards Naruto. Gaara rubbed his eyes, groaning, ever since he came to this world his emotions had been jumbled up and confused, it made his head split in two. Gaara sighed and looked down at the streets and building bellow, he watched cars go back and forth, traffic lights turning green then yellow then red. Everything was just so different that he wished he had never gone to this world, never found out what happened to Naruto, and last of all he just wished his sibling remembered more than just silly nicknames. Gaara clenched his fist, getting up as he hears steps from behind him. He swings his fist behind him as he turns, a hand grabs it with ease, Gaara eyes widen slightly. The figure smirks and crushes his fist, pushing Gaara backwards. Gaara grabs the building with chakra on his feet and glares at the figure a foot away from him, sand coming out of Gaara's gourd to fight. "That foolish god thought he could protect you by sending you here, even if you take a jinchūriki to another world, the Akatsuki will find him. A warning though, the Akatsuki will not be far behind me if I have already found out how to come here, be careful little prince, for when they find you, Shukaku will be extracted from you and you will die," he said, poking Gaara in the stomach so fast his sand couldn't react. "I'm disabling your chakra, it'll be painful, but you will respect the rules of this world, so get rid of your gourd because unless you want to throw it at someone or something, it's useless," he said, finally disappearing. Gaara walked forward and then his heart seemed to stop, an intense pain went through him before he crumpled to ground, passed out from the pain. His body occasionally spasmed and shook in pain.

When Gaara woke up, he couldn't tell what day it was, but he knew he was really hungry, thirsty, tired, and more importantly hurt everywhere, mostly his stomach. He took off the vest, zipped open his coat, and lifted his shirt to his stomach. A spot the size of a pencil eraser was on his stomach, with finger sized wavy lined going to different parts of his body. He looked at his hands; they also had the wavy lines. He looked at his legs and arms and chest, which also had the lines on them. He tried to control sand but nothing came to him, he tried a simple chakra exercise, it didn't work. He then heard a hissing sound, he looked toward it and saw that his gourd was disintegrating; he stared at it until he couldn't any more.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On." Gaara says, his eyes wide. "Alright, I need to get down," He goes to the edge of the skyscraper and looks down at the streets below him, the moon shining brightly. A hard wind shakes him, and in his shaken state almost makes him fall off. He backs up and looks behind him. There's a small building with a door in it, he walk towards it and try's to open the door. It didn't open so he just rammed it with his shoulder and tumbled down the stairs, so when he got to the bottom, he hurt more than I did earlier. He groaned, shaking his head and gets up, looking around him. He hadn't noticed it before, but this building was abandoned, nothing but white floors and trash was in this place, he realized he was probably the only person who had been in here for at least a month. He walked around till he located the stairs, zipping his coat back up and putting the vest back on.

He walked out the front door at probably 12:00 PM, freezing, confused, and hurting all over. As he walked, he saw my reflection in the glass on the side of the skyscrapers, his hair was slightly longer, his scar seemed to have faded slightly, his eyes were duller than they had been before, he looked a little bit older, and surprisingly there was no line waves on his face. He then stopped, narrowing my eyes at his reflection, realizing something was missing but… Shukaku! He immediately entered his mindscape, but there was nothing there, no sign that anything had ever been here until now. He frowned, strange. Gaara left his mindscape and continued walking, wondering why he wasn't dead, if Shukaku was gone, then he would be dead. So something else must've happened, but Gaara had no idea what. He had to get back to Camp Half Blood, or better, get back to Suna or maybe… Sally Jackson! He started running; he ran all the way there, somehow knowing the way there. When he got there, there was no light coming from the windows, so he climbed up the stairs. Even if he didn't have my chakra, he had super human strength because everyone here seemed to be pretty weak and all that taijutsu training defiantly helped. He knocked on the door twice and waited a little before it opened.

"Gaara! What are you doing here? You should be at Camp Half Blood," Sally Jackson said as she opened the front door, "Anyway, come in."

Gaara nodded, "Thanks Ms. Jackson, if you're wondering why im not at the camp, it's just because I wanted to get out and explore," he says as he walks in and sits on a chair. Sally sat across from me and nodded. "My siblings were claimed, daughter of Ares and son of Hermes, both descendants of Athena. It's surprising that Kankuro is a descendant of Athena, he's the most idiotic guy I know besides Naruto," he said in a very bored tone.

"Really? That's nice, you haven't been claimed yet?" He shakes his head at the question. "Ah, I see. That's a bummer, huh?" Sally said leaning backwards.

"No, not really. I don't really want to know who my dad is unless I did something to make him proud of me… no. I just don't want to know he is at all," Gaara says frowning. The less he knew about this world, the easier it would be to leave, even if he did actually want to know who his father was, it would be so he could punch him in the face before he left. A clock dinged and he looked at it, it was 1:00 at night, time for him to leave and go back to camp, he had left it wondering what had happened between him and Naruto. "Sorry, I've got to go back to camp," he says as he stands up.

"Now? It's better if you just stay here because the harpies will be out by now," Sally said as he walks toward the front door. He shakes his head and waves his hand behind him and leaves, closing the door behind him. He looks up at the sky and then starts walking down the stairs, just realizing he had his bag on him. He sits down at the bottom of the steps and opens it, he could see in the dark so he knew what was in there. Inside was a black hoodie with the love kanji on the back in red, a red short sleeved shirt, a black pair of jeans, and black and red and white running shoes. He then found a building with a bathroom in it and changes into the fresh clothes, throwing everything but the vest in the trash. He looks at it and takes off his coat and puts the vest on, then puts the hoodie back on and slings the bag over his shoulder after fishing out the IPod.

He walked out of the building, scrolling through the songs as he walked toward Camp Half Blood until he finally just picked shuffle and ran the rest of the way there.

 **Hey Guys! It's me, please tell me how long the chapters should be and please review to make this fanfic better. Also, hopefully, another, much longer chapter will be posted around Monday the next 2 weeks.**


	4. What do I do with a sword?

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" **Demon or God Talking** "

' **Demon or God Thinking** '

Gaara glared at the ceiling of the Hermes cabin as a foot kicked him in the face. He was resisting the urge to kill everyone who had touched him in the last hour, which was everyone on the entire floor of the cabin, whether he had a weapon to do it or not. Finally, as he was almost about to finally calm down, someone rolled on top of him and then hit him in the face before rolling off again. Gaara got up carefully, went out the door silently, and stalked off to the woods. The following morning, a few trees with bloody fist shaped holes in them were found mysteriously on the ground. Also, Gaara had been found in the woods sitting on a branch high up on one of the trees bandaging his hands, no one questioned him but instead edged away until Chiron came and called him down.

"Gaara! Come down, please!" Chiron yelled as Gaara tied the bandages tightly.

Gaara glanced downward, gave a small sigh and proceeded to climb down. When he got within 10 feet of the ground he threw his binder on the ground and he jumped off and rolled onto the ground, springing upwards. He stood face to face with Chiron, alone for a little until Kankuro and Temari ran past them, armor and all with each a standard bronze sword in their hands, both with their helmets painted blue. Gaara raised an eyebrow at them and Temari glanced at Gaara, he was wearing black shorts that went to the knees and a blue muscle shirt with a dragon on it, he was barefoot and his hair was wilder than usual. Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw his hands but otherwise she showed no other concern and kept running.

"We've got a few weeks left of the camp before school but some people like Percy had the option to leave early and it's Friday so it's capture the flag," Chiron stated loudly as he motioned to a red team camper fought a blue team camper a little ways ahead of the two.

They were both distracted, they looked at Gaara nervously and when he looked at them in a bored way they both ran off to fight somewhere else. Gaara just smirked a little and then sighed.

Chiron patted him on the back and said, "I've got to referee the game, and you'll be fine so I'll leave you here before we can clear things up."

Gaara nodded and Chiron galloped off. Gaara grabbed his binder and was about the walk off when he heard a whooshing sound coming toward him, he dropped his binder instantly. He turned around and saw a blonde red team with a dagger in her hand coming toward him at an alarming rate, for someone who hadn't been a ninja because she seemed quite slow in Gaara's eyes. She swung but he just side stepped and pushed her lightly on her back and she stumbled forward. She recovered quickly and then swung around, her dagger aimed to slash at his belly. He grabbed her hand, then the weapon with the same hand, and then kicked her in the side, so she went skidding off and he had the dagger.

He flipped it around expertly in his hand before leaning on his left foot and stopped twirling it before growling, "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you attacked me, but get lost before you get hurt. Next time you try to attack, I won't be so friendly with my actions; cause disarming isn't all I've got."

He threw the dagger into the ground between the red team kids' feet so fast she hardly had time to think about what just happened. Gaara turned and grabbed his binder as he started to leave but an dagger sped past his head and made a thunking sound as it slimed into a tree and stayed there. Gaara clenched his fists, which in turn made him clench the binder, which in turn transformed the binder, into a double edged, black, 3 3/4 foot long sword with a black leather wrapped grip with the pommel having a turquoise clear colored gem on it. He turned around and the girl shuffled slightly backward but then steadied her ground and then stood up, her hands in the air and her weapon on the ground.

Gaara turned his head slightly to the right and asked, "What are you doing? Do you people normally surrender and expect to live?"

The girl's mouth popped open ever so slightly at the two questions, even she was confused, but it was a serious question to Gaara, there was never a time in Suna that he could remember where a person had surrendered and lived at the same time. A horn had sounded earlier, a horn that the game had ended, so Chiron went to find Gaara, who had a sword in his hand and the sword was pointed at… Annabeth, who did indeed have her with her hands up in surrender.

Chiron galloped up to Gaara and then Gaara explained to Chiron what happened and then Chiron explained to Gaara what Annabeth thought and Gaara handed his sword over to Chiron for examination. Gaara walked to Annabeth, who had picked up her dagger and taken off her helmet.

"Sorry, "Annabeth said, "I thought you were a blue since some of them don't wear armor but instead wear blue clothing. Question, what is your name, godly parent, and time at Camp Half Blood?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Gaara Sabakuno, I don't know who my godly parent is and, "Gaara paused and a small smirk appeared on his face, "I've been at the Camp about a day."

Annabeth's eye twitched in disbelief and Gaara walked back to Chiron, who pulled Gaara onto his back, who was draped over Chiron's back like a coat and Chiron ran off the Pavilion where it was time to eat dinner. Annabeth walked to the Pavilion with Percy after she put her armor away and found Gaara sitting at Dionysus's table with Chiron, which made her hope a lot that Gaara wasn't a child of Dionysus, even though he couldn't have been because he seemed to have no genetic relation to the camp director.

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled, everyone went quiet, "We have three new campers, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara Sabakuno! Welcome them with open arms!" Everyone yelled in agreement and the Hermes cabin nearest Kankuro hugged him, and the nearest Ares cabin near Temari punched her in the arm playfully, where then she punched them in the arm back playfully. Dionysus just congratulated him lazily and his sons did the same, but with more enthusiasm. Before eating, they got up and scraped a little food into the fire for offering to the gods. Gaara scrapped his biscuit in since he didn't care much for biscuits and whispered quietly to know who his dad was so he could punch him before sitting back down.

Gaara was neither laughing nor sulking, he was just eating at such a rapid pace that the nymphs had trouble keeping up with Gaara. Eventually, after the nymphs were more than tired, he stopped eating and started talking to Chiron about the camp and who Gaara was, it went a little like this (be advised, this is the very short version of the verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long conversation they had).

"Just to clarify, my name is Gaara Sabakuno; I come from a country called the Elemental Nations, a place where everyone has a certain power that almost everyone can control with enough work. Chakra, the power I… had. See, what I used to kill that hellhound back when I entered the camp, I had used chakra to control sand, a power unique to me in the Elemental Nations. But when I left, I encountered a man who seems to have taken away my chakra, but I can't remember the details of what I did until Chiron found me earlier this morning. My siblings, they come from the same world as I have, but they don't remember anything about it, amnesia they say. The last thing I remember before coming here is fighting some guy, then getting knocked out but my siblings were still awake but they can't tell me what happened next because they have amnesia." That was a short summary of what Gaara said before the others started asking him questions, which them if I wrote all of it would take a whole 150 pages of dialogue which I do not feel up to (when it is late and I am tired and I have school the next morning)! There were a whole lot of questions and disbelief from Dionysus, in which he was all like, 'Why would I believe you? You have no proof!', as to which Gaara countered, 'If there are Greek gods in the world which hardly anyone believes in, why can't there be another world where Greek gods don't exist at all?'. Though eventually Dionysus stopped asking questions and did believe Gaara, but there was still an uncertainty and wavering judgement in the gods' choice. Thankfully, it didn't take much to convince Chiron that Gaara wasn't from this world so the conversation only lasted until the next morning (the conversation started at 7:30 AM, and ended and 7:30 PM). Chiron gave Gaara his schedule, which was all with the Hermes cabin as he was staying there for the time being, and Chiron gave Gaara his new sword back along with a black metal/leather sheath that slung across his back. Before putting the sword in the sheath, Gaara swung it back and forth a little to get the feel of swinging a sword since had never done so before, when he did finally put it in the sheath, he had just arrived and the Nymph racing track thingy.

Gaara crouched, leaning forward, his hands on the ground behind him, tensed as his eyes flickered toward the nymph, who grinned at him as the Hermes cabin and other nymphs cheered on the fastest nymph. It wasn't a big concern of Gaara's, but when he got competitive, he got reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy competitive, like almost out of control competitive. So when the nymph shouted go, he ran as he cracked his neck at 45 miles per hour, leaving the nymph in the dust by 15 miles per hour. When he crossed the finish line, the Hermes cabin and the other nymphs cheered for Gaara in disbelief because no one had been able to beat that nymph since Naruto came a year before, but only Naruto achieved 40 miles per hour. Gaara skidded across the finish line so fast that he almost ran into a tree before stopping himself.

Then he went to archery, which he was a slightly a little more than decent from aiming the sand when he Gaara shot it really fast for practice on fast moving inanimate targets (thrown rocks, by a ninja ). Then, he went cannoning, which he was really terrible at, every time he managed to get on the canoe, it fell over as fast it could. Then he went to rock climbing, which wasn't that hard, seeing as he got to the top for the first time with a pretty fast time considering the Hermes cabin dared him to do it with his left hand (not dominant hand) only, and then he did it with his pinky, which was extremely insane, but with all of the taijutsu training he had done over the past year, this was nothing. Then he finally went to sword training, led by Perseus Jackson himself, the best swordsman in the camp since a dude named Luke.

"Alright guys," Percy yelled as the Hermes cabin entered the training arena, "today is a just a one on one battle, so everyone line up in order of seniority!" The Hermes cabin did so, so Gaara was last, with no partner as the Hermes cabin now had an uneven number. "Alright, Gaara. I'll be your partner."

Gaara nodded and Percy took out a pen, Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow before Percy took off the cap of the pen and it turned into a sword.

"This is Riptide, a gift from my father, Posidean," Percy stated proudly with a smirk on his face, "Where's your sword?"

Gaara sighed and reached behind his back over his right shoulder, grabbed the hilt of the sword with his right hand, and then smoothly and swiftly pulled it out of its sheath and Percy's eyes widened at the look of it and his eyes seemed to ask Gaara, 'Where did you get that?!'. Percy got over his initial surprise and taught Gaara the basics and some of the more advanced moves and then they battled for real. Percy and Gaara slashed and wacked at each other for about 50 minutes before Percy charged at Gaara and caught Gaara in the shoulder, where then Gaara touched the blade to the ground, which then seemed to make Gaara a little more aware, stronger, and less exhausted so then as fast as he could he slashed upwards. Percy didn't have time to dodge it so it wacked Percy in his sword hand with the flat of the blade with such force that Percy's iron grip on Riptide was lost and it flew in the air, Gaara twisted his blade around up to his face, turned sideways at Percy, gripped the sword with two hands, and had the blade pointed at Percy's neck. They heard a girlish high pitched scream which came from the big house area but ignored it (which they learned later that it was Dionysus scream when Riptide had impaled itself in the camp director's cards while he and Chiron and a nymph were playing Pinochle, in which when Percy heard, he started rolling on the ground laughing). Both males were drenched in sweat, Percy just slightly more than Gaara since Percy might've been the better swordsman, but that couldn't beat the pure strength of the result of Gaara's training and the determination and Gaara's endurance of exhaustion.

The arena went silent, everyone stopped their fighting and stared at the scene before them, those who had been at the camp since Percy had been had seen Percy defeat Luke once before, and this was very similar to back then, the newbie defeating the master. Gaara lowered the sword and almost dropped it as Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"Nice going, Gaara!" Percy said as he grinned at him. Gaara nodded and with one swift movement he put the sword back in its sheath and then the two went to the benches and promptly collapsed on them. Gaara leaned back on the back of the bench and was about to take a drink from the drink cooler when Percy produced two cans of coca cola. Percy put his finger to his lips to tell Gaara to not say anything about it and then handed a can to Gaara. The two opened the cans as fast as they could and drained the can within 5 seconds, well Gaara did, but Percy took his time.

In between canoeing and rock climbing, they had lunch but it didn't feel like it had existed since it went so fast. Anyway, after the sword fight, he did some other activities before the Hermes cabin went back the cabins and wondered around. Gaara walked with them before he finally went to the big house with Percy and then found out about the scream and when Percy had stopped laughing, Gaara asked him which cabin Naruto was in. Percy smiled and pointed towards a cabin that shone insanely bright in the light. Apollo's cabin he had said, Naruto was almost exactly like his father, except for the poem thing.

When Gaara got to the door of the cabin, the light of the Apollo's cabin was murder on Gaara's eyes so that Gaara had the insane urge to destroy the god's cabin. Instead, Gaara didn't and just covered his eyes with his arm as he knocked on the door. It opened and the light lessened a little so Gaara lowered his arm a little and he squinted to avoid as much light as possible getting into his eyes. There in the doorway was a familiar annoying blonde with bedhead hair, wearing an orange tank top and bright blue shorts, who looked at Gaara bleary eyed like he had just woken up. Naruto waved lazily and stepped out, closing the door behind him, which then made Gaara close his eyes and cover them with his arm again so Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him to a bench near the big house where the Apollo's cabin was far away so that Gaara could put his arm down.

"Yo, how've you been Gaara?" Naruto asked as he started to come back to the world of the living, Gaara just sighed and just glared at Naruto, "Sorry, I mean, my grandma Athena came to get from the Elemental Nations after the Sasuke mission since she decided it was time I had come to my real home apparently.

"You're grandma is Athena? Wait, your father is the yondaime hokage right? I thought that gods were only really known to the person they have a kid with, and don't stay a long time with them. Even so, how did Apollo get to the Elemental Nations?" Gaara asked, looking confused at Naruto.

"First off, yes my mom was a daughter of Athena, next, yes my dad is the yondaime hokage," at that Naruto's eyes glittered in admiration, "Next, Apollo was punished for being an idiot and then was turned into a half human for a little with no memory as a child so then he was sent to the Elemental Nations where he met my mom and then when he died he came back and remembered everything. Also my mom is in the underworld as a servant of Hades, but he treats her well. I think that answers all your questions," Naruto said smiling at Gaara, who was processing the new information. Gaara sighed softly and then hit Naruto on the back of the head. Naruto fell off the bench and rolled around on the floor.

"WHY?! WHY GAARA?!" He whined loudly.

"Cause you're an obsolete idiot Naruto, I understand that you were taken against your will but that doesn't exactly make me happy," Gaara said glaring at Naruto. Naruto just smiled sheepishly as the horn for dinner started. Gaara rolled his eyes, got up, held out a hand to help Naruto up, and then the two walked to the Pavilion together where Naruto sat at the Apollo's table after telling Gaara that they would discuss how Gaara got to this world later. Gaara nodded and sat back at Dionysus table for the last time after scrapping his biscuit off and uttering the same annoyed whisper again.

 **Hey, Sorry it's been takin so long but I've had stuff to do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and this time I really promise that the next chapter will be out within 14 days so Monday the 23. We will learn who Gaara's father is. If you have a guess than review please!**


	5. What exactly is an Xbox one?

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" **Demon or God Talking** "

 **'Demon or God Thinking'**

It was Friday and also the second to last day of camp, earlier in the day Gaara had been given a necklace and a bead that was shaped like the Golden Fleece on the tree he had seen earlier. There had been some debate between Chiron and Mr.D if the sand siblings were to get the necklace and bead since they'd only been at camp for a couple of weeks but it was eventually decided that they would get the necklace and bead.

Gaara was putting on a celestial bronze chestplate when Temari started to come over to him. Gaara glanced at her and then decidedly ignored her in annoyance.

"Hey Gaara, good luck on the field, but know this Gaki, we will win," Temari said elbowing him in the back hard, but instead she just made a small dent in the back of Gaara's chestplate. Gaara just waved her off and she frowned but eventually went away.

The Hermes cabin would be paired up with Apollo's cabin, Athena's cabin, Zeus's cabin, and finally Aphrodite's cabin, with Athena's cabin leading as always. The blue team would be led by Ares's cabin (stupid choice) and all the other cabins including Posidean's (somehow that had happened). Gaara glanced at the helmet in his hands and frowned, putting it down and opening his binder, pulling out a blue baseball cap. He put it on and willed the binder to turn into Night's Edge, as he now called it. It immediately did so he quickly put the sword in the sheath and headed toward the woods after the others.

Gaara was positioned so that he was in the middle of the forest, where the two sides met up. He got really bored though until Percy and Temari came out of nowhere.

"Hey kid, it's 2 against 1, you should give up," Temari growled with a smirk on her face. Before Gaara was tensing, now he stood up straight, his sword at his side in a relaxed position and bored look on his face as he looked at her. She narrowed her eyes and ran at him with a spear, in Gaara's mind he thought she was yelling, "No Mercy maggot!" Of course she wasn't though because that would've been hilarious and Temari was not funny in any way.

Gaara gripped his sword and swung sideways at Temari's spear, bashing the spear out of her hand. She pulled out a sword and jabbed, Gaara stepped back and cut her across the arm, though it was only shallow. Gaara kicked her in the gut and he glanced around for Percy. He felt as sharp, cold, long pain in his back and he turned around, there Percy was with a smile on his face and blood on his sword. Gaara swung at his head but Percy swung the same way and Gaara's sword was bashed toward the side, leaving him in an open position. Percy took the opportunity and sliced Gaara across the chest and barely just grazed his arm. Gaara jumped backwards to avoid another blow, then jumped over Percy and started running into the red team's side.

Gaara ran toward the red team's flag, jumping over the stream, rolling and then springing up, glancing behind him. Percy and Temari running after him, Percy was falling behind but Temari was keeping up with Gaara, keeping the same speed. Gaara muttered some colorful language under his breath and looked back in front of him and almost got skewered when one of the Ares's children tried to stab at him. He sprang and flipped over the person and ran to the flag, skittered while he grabbed the flag and used it to turn around and face the 3 adversaries. He let go of the flag and drop kicked the ares's cabin member in the back and at the same time pulled his sword out. He blocked a slash from Percy and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He jumped and pulled his legs towards his body to avoid them getting chopped off by Temari's blade. The other cabin member was coming at him from the other side so Gaara jumped to head level and split kicked them both in the face so they went skittering across the forest, Temari hit her head and passed out and the other cabin member just disappeared into the woods. Gaara got back onto the ground and crouched slightly, holding his sword with one hand over his right shoulder, waiting for Percy to attack.

Percy came at him so fast Gaara hardly had time to block, the sound of Percy's sword running off Gaara's made Gaara wince. Percy struck again and this time the impact was so much that it made Gaara go flying off. Gaara tumbled across the ground and when he got up he hardly had time to step back when Percy struck. Riptide got stuck in the ground. Gaara grabbed his sword with both hands and swung upwards, a wave of earth came up and tackled Percy. Gaara came forward to see when Percy sprang up and kicked him in the face and Gaara stumbled backwards a little before recovering quickly and ran toward Percy full speed. Gaara narrowed his eyes, jumped, and grabbed his sword hard (it turned into a binder) and accidently hit Percy in the side of the head with a heavy binder with two hands. The force hit Percy so hard that his head went immediately to the ground and Percy didn't get up after that. A couple awkward moments passed for Gaara, he was holding the binder and he was trying to think about what just happened.

"EHHHH?!" Gaara yelled, he willed the binder to turn into a sword and the put it in the sheath with a twitching eye. He walked up to the flag, glanced at Percy's crumpled form and then looked away in what seemed liked embarrassment. He grabbed the flag, pulled it up from the ground, and started running when he heard a war cry from Clarisse who was closing in on his location. As he ran towards the boundary, he thought about the wave of earth. 'My chakra is completely gone, including Shukaku, how did I control the earth?' Gaara wondered and then jumped over the river that signified the boundary. The flag changed and a horn was heard all over the woods. People came to the middle where Gaara was and was about to lift him up when light shone above his head, he looked up and saw it. It was the small owl and… a big dark black helmet. Gaara looked down and smirked on the outside to show he was happy with the result, in the inside he was afraid, he knew that a child of Hades wasn't someone campers liked to get involved with. Maybe Annabeth, Percy, Naruto, Chiron, Kankuro, and Temari wouldn't mind, but the other campers would be scared of him and back off. A teenager, maybe 16 or 17 stepped out from the crowd. She had spiky black hair and kinda looked like a dude. She dressed like a rock star punk or something and the others seemed to edge slightly away from her, but it was out of respect, not because they were scared.

Chiron came forward and confirmed Gaara's fears, "All hail, Gaara, son of Hades, descendant of Athena." Gaara went paler than it seemed possible, almost paper white as they all kneeled in terror, all except the people who were a little abnormal like him. Once everyone got up and left as quickly as they could without looking rude, there were only 8 people left. There was only 1 person he didn't recognize, which was the punk rock girl.

The girl glared at him for a little before grumbling, "My name's Thalia, I'm the daughter of Zeus and just so you know, you better get used to being alone."

Gaara laughed with a cold smile on his face, "Trust me, back in Suna, that's all that ever happened." At that Naruto winced and Temari and Kankuro went a little pale as if they had remembered something about the topic at hand. Thalia raised her eyebrows but then left, patting him on the shoulder once before leaving. Naruto's grin returned to his face and he walked over to Gaara.

"Dude! You got Hades that makes a lot of sense since you had the ability to control sand back in the Elemental Nations. Now you know, so you can train harder than ever and unlock cool new powers!" Naruto shouted with a fist in the air, his mouth open in a gigantic smile and his eyes shut in excitement.

Gaara smiled slightly at Naruto's attempt to cheer him up since he knew he wasn't really okay with Hades being his father. Naruto looked over Gaara's injures and then held out a hand which started to glow.

"You know, I find it a little we rid you haven't healed yet on your own since you're a Jinchūriki, did something happen to Shukaku, Gaara?" Naruto whispered, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at the others.

Gaara's eye's widened a little bit before he finally said, "Naruto, Shukaku is gone, so is my chakra, I don't even know how I'm standing in front of you right now."

Naruto coughed his mouth wide open, and his eyes really big. He blinked a couple times before punching Gaara in the arm lightly before he glared at him. He healed Gaara and then stalked off as he mumbled under his breath about inconsiderate friends. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and then he turned to Temari and Kankuro who were walking up to him.

"I remember, the Kazekage, he wasn't exactly the nicest person but he was a… well… not a good leader and he didn't treat any of us kindly, especially you, Gaara," Temari said thoughtfully.

Kankuro looked at Temari as if she was an alien but then said, "I remember the Suna council," he looked at Gaara with a mix of pity and worry, "they treated you really badly. I'm sorry for that, they were all jerks and didn't care about anyone but themselves."

Gaara looked at the skeptically before saying, "You know what I remember? I remember a brother and a sister who forgave me for my mistakes." They both smiled and then when the horn called they walked to pavilion together leaving Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy to figure out what the hell just happened.

After dinner, Gaara grabbed his stuff, put it in his binder, and then walked to the Hades cabin. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he knocked. It took a while but finally the door opened and at the door was a bleary eyed, 24 year old, wearing black pants, a red shirt, and had a black fuzzy bathrobe on. He looked up with a arm covering his face to avoid sunlight getting into his eyes.

"Who are you?" He said in a tired voice as he yawned.

"I'm Gaara Sabakuno; I'm the new kid, the son of Hades, descendant of Athena," Gaara said, glancing behind the guy to see a black carpeted floor, a big flat screen HD TV, with and Xbox One hooked up to it, along the walls were couches and there was stairs that led downstairs to what was probably bedrooms. On the right was a door which probably lead to a bathroom.

"Never heard of you, brother. Come on in, I've got some more controllers so we could play some Borderlands 2 with you and starting a new game," the guy said moving out of the door so Gaara could come in. Gaara did and the guy shut the door behind him. "The name's Takitsuba (Talk-eats-sue-ba) Ashikira (Ash-e-key-ra), been a resident of camp half-blood for 12 years, so I'm 25 which means I arrived at camp when I was 11 years old. Finished college at age 19 and I have a degree in forensic anthropology though I don't use it at camp because I'm lazy. I work at a famous museum in New York during the school months and dad gives me some money occasionally so I'm basically really rich which is how I afford all this next gen consoles, "he motioned to the Xbox 1 and PlayStation 4 with a bunch of game cases for each of them stacked up on the table besides the TV," Um… anyway, welcome to the Hades cabin, this is our den room where we play games together. Downstairs we have about 10 bedrooms and they are all equipped with a high tech computer with steam downloaded, so feel free to empty my bank accounts by buying games. They also have really comfy beds, a mini fridge; any food you want will pop there. There is one classroom downstairs where there is a bunch of desks and an upgraded promethean board, we learn how to hack stuff and get cheats down there, taught by me of course," Takitsuba all said while he made Gaara an Xbox live account, showed him the controls for borderlands and stuff, and then started a new game in which he choose psycho and Gaara chose Zero.

"What's our schedule?" Gaara asked, shooting a bullymong with a sniper rifle.

"We don't have one! I teach you everything myself since I got permission from Chiron to stay in all day and If any newbs came I could train them. You know why? It's because I'm excellent in Greek, the classroom turns into a bigger battle arena and I'm really good with a sword, and the classroom turns into everything we need, even that lava rock climbing thing," Takitsuba said while killing a baddass bullymong with an assault rifle with Gaara's assistance. "I'm impressed, you catch on quick, brother," Takitsuba said as he glanced at Gaara.

"Well, I've had to adapt to many things in life so this isn't that hard to adapt to. Anyway, can I call you Ash, as in Ashikira, your last name? It's just easier for me to say that real quickly instead of Takitsuba," Gaara said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yeah, you can. Only my friends call me that, and you're my only friend so I don't mind one bit," Ash said laughing. Gaara glanced at him and smiled slightly, knowing that Ash was going to be a really good friend.

It was midnight, and they had both achieved level 10 and had gone to sanctuary. They weren't tired really but they decided to go to bed so they got up and Ash showed Gaara his bedroom. The computer was alien ware and it had fast performance and internet connection which allowed him to download games really fast, even if they were big. There, as promised was a big HD TV, an Xbox one, a PlayStation 4 and one game was there on top of the Wii U. Octodad: Dadliest Catch. Gaara rose an invisible eyebrow at Ash.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders saying, "It's a really good game, we should play it some time." Gaara rolled his eyes but then walked over to his bed and sat down. "By the way, there is a walk in closet on the right where there are some pajamas which I think you'll like, some fresh clothes and there's a bathroom on the left which has a hot tub, a normal shower thing that's pretty big, a sink, a toilet, uh… oh! Under the sink in the cabinet is like fresh toilet paper which magically has more toilet paper in it. I don't know why, I got everything from the Hephaestus cabin so you never know what to expect. Don't tell anyone, but I've got black Lamborghini parked just barley inside the boundary which is hidden in trees. Oh, and also, here's your new cellphone, this one doesn't allow monsters to sense you if you use it," Ash gave him a normal sized phone, not a flip phone. When you turned it on, it had a 72 hour battery, fast performance and had a wide variety of games downloaded to choose from. Ash walked out the door and before shutting it he said, "Goodnight, don't let the awesome things in your room keep you up all night because we've got a long day ahead of us. You're going with me to my house in Washington D.C which we will get there by private jet; we will be leaving at 12 in the morning so we will be eating lunch on the plane. Also, my house is really big, has pretty much the same thing the rooms all do but bigger, and the house has a barrier so no monsters can get in and try to eat two children of hades."

Gaara blinked and wondered what Washington D.C was. Anyway, he went to the closet after getting up and walked in. He saw black baggy pants and a baggy red short sleeved shirt which he put on, then put his old clothes in the dirty clothes bin. He walked to the mini fridge, grabbed a soda, opened it and then sat on his bed. He propped the pillows up beside him, leaned back, put the soda on the bed table, got in the covers and attempted to fall asleep. 10 minutes passed before Gaara actually fell asleep, it was made possible by the jerk face who stole Gaara's chakra and Shukaku.

Gaara woke up to a loud thump. Gaara sprang out of bed and tensed, but when the door opened minutes later the only thing there was Ash looking sleepy.

"Gaara, get dressed, it's eleven twenty five and it takes thirty minutes to get to the runway," he said, closing the door and walking back to his room to get dressed. Gaara went to the closet, grabbed a black coat with the red kanji for love on it, a red baseball cap, black jeans, a black shirt with a blue dragon on it, socks that went from black to white, and then black and white running shoes. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower since he hadn't taken one since Wednesday which was 4 days ago, got dressed, grabbed a soda and a cookie, and then grabbed his binder. He walked out of his room in four minutes and thirty seconds. Ash was sitting on a couch wearing a green baseball cap pulled over his eyes, a white shirt, black pants, white socks, red running shoes, and a red vest. Ash got up and they walked out of the hades cabin together.

Outside was a couple demigods who were talking but then quickly shut up once they saw the two hades children. They went to the big house and told Chiron they were going. After that, they went to a part of the woods were monsters weren't at, got in the Lamborghini, and then drove off without no one knowing a thing. Once they were on the road, Gaara looked at the surroundings in curiosity as they went through unfamiliar land.

They got to the run way at twenty five minutes so they were about exactly on time. They got in the jet, waited a little bit and then it took off. Gaara stared out the windows for a little bit before he realized Ash was asking him what he wanted for lunch.

"Ramen with a cut of miso pork beef and some Naruto on it," Gaara replied smiling. Ash rose an invisible eyebrow but ordered what Gaara wanted along with what he wanted which was mashed potatoes with brown gravy, sour croute, beef, and two sodas since Gaara had already finished his first can. They ate and then talked about each other's lives. When Gaara told his life, Ash seemed a little surprised. He took out a manga called Naruto, it was the fourth volume, and pointed to a boy who looked almost exactly what Gaara used to look like.

"This is you, right? Wow! I can't believe you're the real Gaara of the Sand! Wait, you aren't going to kill me, right?" Ash asked jokingly.

"Who made this manga, Ash?" Gaara asked, really confused with the situation.

"His name is Masasami Kishimoto, he's a really excellent manga artist, he even got an anime for Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden which goes into when Naruto's sixteen," Ash said smiling as he pulled out the first of the volumes when it showed Naruto as sixteen

"Sixteen? But Naruto's only fourteen!" Gaara said making a grab for the manga. Ash pulled it away and shook his head, smirking.

"Whatever was supposed to happen won't happen since you're here now, and I don't think you'll make it back. But, if you want, we will go to Japan eventually, and we will go see Kishimoto-sensei and go ask him how he got this idea," Ash promised. Gaara nodded and leaned back in his chair as Ash told him his life story.

"I was born in Tokyo, Japan. My mom went to America when I was one, were she wanted me to grow up. She died when I was four and I was sent into the system. For any person, the system was a horrible place to be in. I had been to about sixteen foster homes before I became of age to get a job and go out on my own," when he said the sixteen foster homes thing, he pulled up his right sleeve and there from his shoulder to his hand was sixteen marks, all made by himself, "I stayed in foster homes until I went to college, which my last and final foster family was kind enough that they helped pay for my college funds when I was about sixteen, I was a real smart kid, I had advanced a few grades in high school. At college I studied forensic anthropology, which had been a passion of mine since I discovered a human skeleton in my backyard at one foster home, and I knew forensics had something to do with bones so I went for it. I finished college when I was nineteen, and got a job at the Smithsonian Institution and they pay a pretty penny for my work. I own a mansion. Blah blah blah blah…" This was a summary of what Ash said, though he didn't say blah four times, but that was just Gaara getting bored and not listening anymore. Ash went into a lot more detail but no one wants that so Gaara just summed it up.

They arrived at Ash's private run way at his house at six o' clock in the afternoon. Ash sent him off to his room, where he would stay until Ash figured some stuff out at the house. Gaara went into his room, and it was even bigger than the last. Instead of a big HD TV, there was an insane big one, and the bed was also gigantic, and it was even more comfy. Gaara just grabbed a Xbox 1 controller, downloaded his account onto the console, and started playing Skate 3.

 **Hullo! Sorry it's kinda short, I had stuff to do last week and I kinda forgot to do this so sorry if it's a bit rushed. Please review and hopefully we will have a longer chapter, though no promises. Except the next chapter on Wednesday, Sixteenth of December.**


	6. Titan's Curse

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

 _Author_

" **Demon or God Talking** "

 **'Demon or God Thinking** '

Gaara narrowed his eyes and jumped, gritting his teeth and preparing for impact. His body slammed into the rocky wall and he grasped for a handhold, he fell a little before he caught a piece of rock jutting out from the wall. He grabbed it with both hands and put his feet against the wall, looking down. It was a bunch of spikes made of rocks at the bottom. Gaara sweat dropped, Ash had gone a little too far in the death probability this time. He then studied the rock, and decided it was pretty soft, soft enough to dig something sharp in… He glanced down at the strange small scythe object that you could use to climb into soft rock and ice. Gaara let go with one hand, grabbed the tool with his free hand, let go completely, and then dug into the rock as he fell. He looked at the tool, and a glint came into his eye and a smirk appeared on his face. 'I'm Lara Croft!' He thought as he climbed up the wall. Within ten minutes, he reached the top.

Since Ash had a job to do, while he was away and Gaara wasn't in high school, as had to because it was illegal otherwise, Ash had set up training areas In his house, since they were away from Camp Half Blood. The second night Gaara had been at the house, there were a couple things he thought about that he hadn't had the chance to think about. 'Who was the person who stole my chakra? Where's Shukaku? How am I still alive? How will we get back to the elemental nations? What happened to Temari and Kankuro while I was unconscious before we were brought here?' He had none of the answers to any of these questions, no research he did could hold any answers. Now he was spending his newly learned holidays with a man who was his half-brother, but he had only known him less than a year.

In the school year, he had met a couple interesting people. An 11 year old girl named Diana who seemed a bit on the crazy side when it came to Anime and Manga. When she met Gaara for the first time, she practically went insane, and when she found out about his back story, she looked at him like a mad scientist about to dissect a very special specimen. Then there was Gavin. He was only 10 but he insanely intelligent, so much that it made Gaara believe the boy was of Athena. Gaara wasn't too bad in school, though he had lots of friends and got in some trouble sometimes but the only bad subject he had was history in his social studies class, since he had only gotten to the world a couple of months ago.

During Christmas break, Ash and Gaara went on a climbing trip up to a mountain in the Himalayas. Ash was an experienced climber, and Gaara caught on quickly, following the rules and had withstood extreme weather before, insane storms, sandstorms, snowstorms so big you could hardly see a couple inches in front of you. Using his newly found abilities of earth, he used it to guide him through when he couldn't see that much, almost as useful as when he could use chakra to see where everything was, even when his eyes were closed. It was insane and wonderful at the same time. _Not going to go into details because that would take too long._

Gaara had grown taller, learned more about the world, and was now 15 years old, making Kankuro 16, and Temari 17. It was going to be weird going back, since he hadn't seen them in a year and he didn't know how they had felt about him just leaving the two of them there in a place where they should've stuck together. He stepped off the jet, 5'6, a new glint in his eye and instead of a binder at his side, a black backpack was slung across his shoulders. He and Ash got in the black Lamborghini and drove across the road, a long rectangular black case in the back.

Ash glanced at Gaara and said, "Don't be worried about what your siblings will think. Play it cool, figure out what they learned, if they remembered anything, and then tell them about your guy's pasts."

Gaara looked surprised before growling, "I'm not worried."

Ash rolled his eyes but drove a long, no one saying anything until they reached Camp Half Blood, got out of the car, and walked to the big house to register them. While some of the arrived campers avoided the two like a disease, most of the campers waved at a distance and would occasionally say hi. It was a better response than the either had had the courage to ask for. Once they reached the big house, someone finally spoke.

"So, you're back," the voice made is sound like a statement, not a question. Gaara turned around and found it was Chiron. Gaara nodded and stuck his hand out to shake Chiron's. Chiron accepted Gaara's and shook it with a smile on the old centaur's face.

"We're here to sign up for the camp's activities since we decided we should this year," Ash said as he put his hand on his sword at his side, something he did when he was impatient.

Chiron looked surprised, "This is a first since… anyway, it's good to have you finally doing capture the flag again with us. I'll sign you guys up for the best times so you can go play your games." Chiron winked at Gaara and then waved his hand for them to go away, which they did. They stepped outside and Gaara stretched his arms and yawned.

Ash walked forward a little of the big house's porch, cupped his hands around his mouth, breathed in a big gulp of air, and then yelled, "I'm back!" A couple people turned and looked while covering their ears, shook their heads and kept walking. Ash just laughed while Gaara crouched down, looking annoyed with his hands over his ears. Ash smiled, grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him up and then over to Temari and Kankuro.

While Ash excitedly introduced himself and talked about what he and Gaara had done over the summer, Gaara looked sideways, though his head was facing Temari and Kankuro, and he had his arms crossed over his black hoodie. Once Ash was done, Temari and Kankuro talked about what they had done, and it seemed like they might match Gaara with a sword or a spear.

"So Gaara, I need you to tell us about our past," Temari said, looking at Gaara. Gaara sighed, took off his backpack, opened it up, and gave it to Temari.

"Look inside," Gaara said, motioning with his head. Temari looked and inside and the looked at Gaara confused, "Read everything inside there, and you'll know, with a little extra information about Naruto."

Ash looked at Gaara and asked, "You're letting them read the Naruto manga's?" Gaara nodded, "Alright, maybe not what I would've done but I guess it's not my choice."

"I only have up to when Naruto comes back to the village. In any case, I'll drop the manga's off at the big house's vault, where I'll tell Aubrey that you two are the only ones allowed to read them," Gaara said, grabbing the backpack, closing it, and slinging it back over his shoulders. Temari and Kankuro nodded and the four split up, all going there different ways. Gaara went to go put the manga's away, and when he finished, he went to go find Naruto.

Gaara frowned, wondering where Naruto could be since he couldn't find him anywhere in the main camp part. Then Gaara knew where he was, of course he would be training with Percy at the training arena. So, Gaara ran over to the arena and there they were, though it was Percy against Naruto and Thalia against Annabeth. Gaara smiled and touched one of the backpack straps and the backpack turned into the black sword Gaara called Night's Edge. He didn't pull it out but instead he fingered the dagger hanging from his belt. He sighed; flipping the dagger from his belt, stopped walking toward them, aimed and then threw the dagger straight in-between Naruto's and Percy's feet. They looked up as Gaara started walking toward them. Naruto's face turned into a grin, picking the dagger up, and then he ran to Gaara as he put his shining orange metal sword which he called Ramen-Chan in his sheath attached to his belt.

"Hey Gaara, I see your being a rebel by wearing different clothes than your supposed to," Naruto said teasingly, "Oh, and also, nice aiming skills," he said, giving Gaara his dagger. Gaara just shrugged, took the dagger and put it away.

"Oh, that reminds me Naruto, I found this lying around, thought you might want it," Gaara said smirking; bringing out the necklace the Hokage gave Naruto. Naruto stared at Gaara for a second, before grabbing and putting the necklace around his neck.

"Where did you find that? I was looking for it all summer!" Naruto exclaimed in amazement.

"I told you Naruto, I said I found it lying around somewhere," Gaara said, walking past Naruto and towards Percy.

"Wait, wait! You can't do that to me Gaara! Where did you find it!?" Naruto yelled as he scrambled after Gaara. Gaara ignored Naruto and talked to Percy until Naruto got so desperate that he actually latched onto Gaara's leg and wouldn't let go until Gaara told him where he had found the necklace. When he did, Naruto sulked on a bench because the necklace has been on Naurto's bed the whole summer and Gaara had only found it when he was looking for Naruto.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Percy said to Gaara as he smiled.

"You haven't trained all summer have you?" Gaara said smirking, expertly unsheathing his sword, twisting it around in his hand.

Percy narrowed his eyes and jabbed at Gaara's stomach. Gaara stepped back with his left foot, bringing his sword up so it would vertically block Percy's attack. Riptide slid off Night's Edge and Gaara flicked his wrist so that his sword bashed Riptide farther away from Percy's body, but Percy brought his sword toward Gaara so fast that Gaara leaned backward, his stomach farther away from Percy but his head and feet closer, so he was a lopsided V shape. Riptide passed inches away from Gaara's stomach and Gaara stepped backwards, steading himself and then he jumped over Percy, turning around and touching the tip of his sword to Percy's chest as he had turned around, his sword prepared to strike.

"Sorry Percy, but ninjas are just over powered. Anyway, if it was just a matter of sword skills, you would've won but because of my training, well, let's just say Im a lot stronger than you," Gaara said, sheathing his sword and shaking Percy's hand. Percy grumbled something but Gaara couldn't hear him.

"Nice job, Gaara," Annabeth said as she dodged an attack from Thalia.

Gaara waved and nodded his thanks before studying the two. While Annabeth dodged while seeming to think of some sort of strategy, Thalia went in head first with a little bit of a plan in mind. Thalia was strong, and was able to control her strength enough so that she would be able to stun her opponent but not hurt then which required being able to actually hit Annabeth, which was not happening so as Thalia became tired, she made more clumsy and irrational choices to use forces that would hurt her opponent. Annabeth though, had conserved her strength and was only getting a few scratches instead of a couple bad wounds. Annabeth seemed to finally think of something as she jumped on Thalia's spear and using it as a springboard to jump over Thalia, taking out her dagger and moving it toward Thalia's head but Thalia turned around and wacked Annabeth in the side and Annabeth gave up as her dagger went flying. Gaara clapped and the two turned to look at him as he caught Annabeth's dagger out of the air, which went flying toward his face. He walked over and gave Annabeth her dagger, then started leaving.

"Wait! How did you jump over Percy with no spring board whatsoever?" Thalia asked, grabbing Gaara's hood.

Gaara stopped and was about to speak when Naruto spoke, "Didn't you see? He used his sword as a leverage to help his already amazing jumping skills just enough to clear Percy without the risk of Percy being able to reach up and catch Gaara with Riptide. Oh, and also, don't touch Gaara."

Thalia narrowed her eyes but let go of Gaara and Naruto and him went to go have relax and talk to each other more.

 **One Month Later**

Gaara fought off the Ares cabin member as he tried to take to flag, but was sent backwards, his mouth full of dirt and the guy practically unconscious. Gaara sat down, sighing, looking around for opponents. Annabeth had left him to guard the flag with Percy, which was boring because the red team didn't send any one but inexperienced kids one at a time. The horn sounded and Gaara got up, putting his sword away and he started heading back to the armory. When he did, he put away his armor and put his coat back on, then heading to the dining hall. Gaara and Ash ate and joked around like always, and like always, the nymphs were tired out by Gaara and Ash eating so much. Like always, Gaara and Ash went to bed, but something was different this time. Gaara had a dream. There were two kids, a girl and a boy, the girl older than the boy, and they both looked sad, looking up at a big castle called Westover Hall. The boy grabbed the girls hand and they walked in together, and I could tell from their skin color, their hair, the way they made Gaara feel, he knew the two were children of Hades.

Gaara woke up, he stared at the ceiling a little before getting up and putting on a black shirt before walking out the door of the Hades cabin. It was about midnight, and the harpies would be out, but it didn't matter, he needed to see Chiron, and soon. Gaara ran low to the ground, hiding whenever a harpy would get near but making it to the big house In good time. He walked into the main room and found Percy and Chiron talking about a dream.

"Oh Gaara, what are you doing here?" Percy asked as he got up.

"I'm just here to talk to Chiron. I had a dream, a dream about a boy and a girl in Westover Hall, I can feel that the two of them are children of Hades," Gaara said, waving Percy to sit down.

"That's the same dream I had!" Percy exclaimed as he sat down and looked at Chiron.

"Are you sure that those children are Hades children?" Chiron asked, his eyes narrowed. Gaara nodded and the Chiron sighed. "Percy, pick two people to go with you, Grover is already at Westover Hall. He sensed that perhaps there was a demigod in that school."

Percy nodded, "I pick Annabeth and Thalia."

Gaara coughed, "Excuse me, but because I also had the dream and I am a child of Hades as well, I believe I should get to go."

Chiron frowned, "Having 3 demigods in the same place is best, but I suppose I can allow it if Percy really needs Annabeth and Thalia." Percy nodded. "Then I suppose it has been decided, you have the rest of tonight and half of tomorrow to get prepared, tell Thalia and Annabeth in the morning." Percy and Gaara nodded and left, Percy heading to his cabin to get some more sleep and Gaara to go get his sword so he could train a little after getting ready. It had not yet been decided as to how the group would enter the school, but they would leave that to Annabeth, as she was the smartest.

Gaara grabbed the long black rectangular case from the couch, opening it and looking inside. It was a 3 ¾ foot long sword with a leather wrapped girth and a red metal as the blade. The blade was made from borintight, a special kind of metal Ash had accidentally stumbled upon while he and Gaara were climbing a mountain in the Himalayas, after that Ash gave it some magical properties so it would turn into a red mechanical pencil or a red knife. The metal could cut through humans, demigods, and god alike, which was the same for Gaara's other sword, Night's Edge. This sword was named by Ash, which was Titan's Curse. Since it was pretty much an identical copy to Night's Edge, just not having as much magical properties as Night's Edge was made by a god, Gaara would train with Titan's Curse, so he could use his other sword to turn into a backpack.

Gaara had finished making sure that everything he needed was in Night's Edge, including Ambrosia, Nectar, a spare change of clothes, some golden drachmas, a new wallet that was practically about to burst open with money (courtesy of Hades), lots of Slim Jims, a couple of water bottles, and of course, a couple of those red sugary heavenly candy sticks. The rest of the night, he took his backpack and Titan's Curse over to the Arena, setting his backpack on one of the benches, then he trained till activities started and he had to go find a place to wait.

Gaara lay on the grass near Thalia's tree wearing a black T-shirt, a black coat tied around his waist, blue jeans, and his usual shoes. He had been waiting for the group for a while now and it seemed like they weren't coming just yet. Eventually, they did come and they got in Percy's mom's car, Gaara in the passenger seat since he was older and bigger than the other three, Percy in the middle, Annabeth on the right, and Thalia on the left. Then they headed to Westover Hall, a place no one was sure what was going to happen.

 **Hullo again! It's me, sorry the chapter is a lot shorter and is a lot later than expected. I had a little bit of trouble over break getting even this much done, so hopefully the next chapter will be here before February comes knocking on the door.**


	7. The Di Angelo Twins

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters or things in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" _Sound Affects"_

" **Demon or God or Monster Talking** "

' **Demon or God or Monster Thinking** '

The car slowed to a stop as Sally hit the brakes.

"This look like it's gonna be fun," Thalia said as she wiped the frost off her window with a gloved hand.

They all got out of the car, and Gaara took a look at the school for himself as the other got their backpacks out of the car, as he already had his backpack slung around his shoulders. Westover Hall was a creepy place to say the least. It was made out of black bricks, making it look like an evil knight's castle, it overlooked a snowy forest that met the ocean, and the big towers with slits and the big set of wooden doors didn't help make it welcoming.

While the others shivered in their big coats as the temperature dropped below 0, Gaara felt only a nice breeze while wearing his coat, which could keep him cold or hot at any temperature. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the school as a cold shiver went through him, telling him that something was not right there, and perhaps something dangerous would lie within. Gaara sighed and then ignoring Sally and the rest, he walked forward toward the doors, stopping a few feet before it. He almost took out his red pencil as another cold shiver went through him, but this time it made him stop in his tracks. The group caught up with him and Sally drove away.

Gaara went to knock but it opened before he could. They all stepped inside and everyone seemed to gawk at the decorations and at how big the room was. Gaara just took a sucker out of his pocket, unwrapped it, and then stuck it in his mouth.

"Tch! It's not nearly as big as Takitsuba's main room," Gaara mumbled under his breath as he stuffed the wrapper in his pocket.

Gaara nearly jumped as the doors slammed shut. He whipped around and then narrowed his eyes at the doors for the cause. Percy mumbled something under his breath but he didn't catch it because Gaara was focusing on the music that seemed to be coming from the other side of the hall. The others hid their bags behind one of the pillars but Gaara kept his, sensing his might need it.

A voice interrupted Gaara's thoughts, "Well, what are you doing here?"

Gaara looked up, it was a woman that had spoken, but a man was also with her, and they both walked stiffly. Percy said something but he was cut off, the man this time.

"Ha!" The man snapped, "Visitors are not allowed to the dance! You must leave, now!" The man was a curious fellow. He had what seemed to be a French accent, but he was tall, with a hawkish sort of face. The only thing that interested Gaara about this man was his eyes, one brown, and one blue.

Gaara knew that without some… 'Persuasion', the man would toss them out in the snow to die. He was about to give that to him, in the sense of using the Mist but it seemed Thalia had the same idea, so he let her do the job and canceled everything thing out. Gaara closed his eyes, concentrated for a little, and kept them closed, using the ground to be his eyes, to sense everything in a close range radius. He could find a little bit of the layout of the castle, lots of kids in a big room, a lot of empty rooms and everything a school would need. Gaara frowned, but kept searching for the thing that made Gaara uneasy but he could not find it.

When he opened his eyes, Thalia was dragging him along using his hands. He saw that a satyr had arrived to save them from those two people. He turned around and saw that the man was glaring directly at the back of Gaara's head, so if he turned around the two's eyes would meet. Gaara's eyes widened and his heart pounded so loud he heard it; he felt it and everything seemed to stop. A message seemed to pass between them in that one second, ' **I don't know why you're here, but you better get out as fast as you can, kid** '. Gaara almost stopped in his tracks but couldn't because Thalia jerked on his arm so hard he turned around to glare at her, but then he let her drag him along, though not shaking the uncomfortable feeling the seemed to be increasing with every moment.

The group suddenly stopped and Thalia let go of Gaara's arm, so he stopped and waited for them to start again.

"So who's this?" The satyr asked, sniffing Gaara. Gaara glared at the goat man so hard that he shrunk back.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Gaara said, his voice rough, almost as raspy as his old voice. The others looked at him, surprised at his voice but Gaara only sighed and shook his head, "My name is Gaara Sabakuno."

"Huh, Gaara of the Sand. So you don't have a real last name do you?" Grover asked, touching his pointer finger to his chin. Gaara looked surprised but he nodded.

"So… Grover, what's the situation?" Percy asked. Gaara nearly face palmed, but that sounded like Percy all right. Last night, Percy wasn't even really awake so he just forgot everything, but Grover had contacted Chiron a little after the curfew that there was an emergency. The two agreed that instead of the dream, they would use Grover for help so that there would be less suspicion as Percy wouldn't remember so Gaara would be the only one who had the dream and no one particularly trusted Gaara.

Percy asked something but Gaara wasn't listening until Grover said something about a monster at the school, a monster that was not sure of the kid's identity's but would take the chance that the two were half-bloods.

"The monster's at that dance right so let's dance. Um, who's the monster anyway?" Thalia asked with her eyes narrowed.

"I believe you just met him, that man was the Vice Principal Mr. Thorn, which is the monster," Grover said.

Gaara surveyed the room, and found it was much like his own high school dances, which made him entirely uncomfortable as he remembered that one particular dance, the one were a full out dance fight between him and a school bully erupted, which then turned into the utter chaos of a food fight. Gaara stood stock straight as he remembered the memory until Grover mentioned something else.

"Those are the two," Grover said as he pointed with his chin at a couple of young kid arguing in the bleachers, "Bianca and Nico di Angelo." Gaara looked over there and it felt as if his heart stopped.

There were a bunch of kids, but Gaara noticed who the two were immediately. A boy and a girl, the boy 10, the girl 12. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, both using their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling trading cards, but the sister seemed to scold him as she looked around, sensing something was wrong. Gaara was drawn to them, something Gaara couldn't explain, his feet wanted to go toward them but he kept them put, and managed to stop staring at them.

Percy started toward them but Gaara put his hand in front of him to stop him as Mr. Thorn had entered the gym and was glaring at Gaara, Gaara glaring back. Gaara felt the heartbeat again, and the world stopped again. Mr. Thorn's killer intent was low at first, but it came up so high so fast that when it washed over Gaara, the world seemed to start again. This time Gaara took a sharp intake of breath then stopped breathing, his eyes wide and his body frozen. A few second later he breathed again, his arm went limp, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted up in a defiant way. From across the room, he saw Mr. Thorn smirk, breaking his glare from Gaara and watching the Angelo siblings.

Suddenly, Thalia grabbed Grover and started to dance with him and Gaara looked at Percy and Annabeth, who stood their awkwardly until Gaara walked past Percy and "accidently" nudged him into Annabeth. Percy scrambled back and stared at Gaara, embarrassed as Gaara walked away, heading toward the punch table.

Gaara put a hand over his mouth in a mock surprise, "Sorry! Didn't mean to push you into Annabeth. Oh, and you two should dance too, you would be cute together," Gaara snickered as Percy spluttered something and actually smiled a bit. Gaara lost the smile and grabbed a cup, pouring some punch into the cup, leaning against the table as he watched Thalia and Grover dance for a while. He also took the sucker out of his mouth and threw it in the trash can. He glanced over at Percy and Annabeth, Percy now looking more flustered as Thalia yelled at the two to dance. He watched as Percy awkwardly put his hand on Annabeth's hip, his face so red Gaara though he would just burst into flames. The two talked as they danced, well on Percy part it was more of a flustered drunk kind of dance that would make Lee proud. Suddenly, Gaara felt an empty presence as Annabeth stopped dancing, and he looked toward the bleachers, they were gone. Annabeth looked around frantically and pulled Percy along as she looked for Thalia and Grover.

Gaara looked around, and walked quickly over to what he saw. He picked the floppy green hat Bianca had been wearing and a bunch of trading cards, which was most likely Nico's. Gaara looked to the gym exits and saw Mr. Thorn herding the Di Angelo siblings out the gym. Gaara ran under the bleachers to avoid people seeing him, and then almost smashed into the other bleacher as he stopped, running out the gym into a dark hall where he heard some scuffling and a grunt. He took out his red pencil, ready to turn it into Titan's Curse at any time. Gaara ran down the corridor but there was no one there at the end of the hall. He looked around but didn't see any sign of Mr. Thorn or the siblings anywhere. Then he noticed a door, he opened it and saw the siblings at the other end of the entry hall with a horrified expression on their faces. Gaara was about to say something when Bianca's eyes widened and her fist clenched. He immediately turned around and saw it coming so quick not even his reflexes could keep up that well. He let himself fall backward and the projectile scratched his face and cut off some of his hair. Gaara put his hands on the floor and flipped backwards, but another projectile came toward him. The world went in slow motion, his sword unfolding, but not fast enough, his eyes widened and then the world went right back to normal. The projectile tore into his knee and his knee buckled, he fell onto one knee.

"Gaara Sabakuno… I thought you were better than that…" Mr. Thorn said as he walked out of the shadows, a cold creepy laughter erupting from his throat.

Gaara gritted his teeth and tried to get up but a burning sensation made him fall on his knee again, he looked down and saw the blood trickling out, which had already created a small pool of blood around his knee. 'Great, I've already lost enough blood from my ninja days and now if I lose anymore I might as well be a sack of potatoes. Oh well, its poison,' Gaara thought. Gaara gripped the projectile and ripped it out, more blood ran out of the wound but now Gaara could get up. He got up and glared at Mr. Thorn.

"Come with me, I didn't aim at your head for a reason, Gaara," Mr. Thorn said.

Gaara walked along, favoring his right leg as he felt he felt his strength leaving him and the burning sensation growing stronger every second. He looked behind him at the unnoticeable trail of blood he was leaving. Thorn made them walk into the woods, which made twigs and annoying things brush past Gaara's wound, which caused more pain. The siblings said something and Thorn said something back but Gaara didn't really care; he just wanted to get to some place he could fight. A little while later, Thorn made them stop where a cliff overlooked what was probably the sea. He nudged Gaara hard toward the edge. He turned around and growled at Thorn. Thorn ignored Gaara's growls and pulled out a phone.

"The package… it's finally ready to be delivered," Thorn said as he smirked. Thorn kicked Gaara and he tumbled backwards, Gaara's head off the cliff. Bianca yelled as Thorn rushed over, putting his foot on Gaara chest, putting pressure on his chest, cracking a few ribs and punching him in the face. Gaara grabbed his foot and yelled loudly as he pushed Thorn's foot off of him, which made Thorn stumble backwards. He grabbed Gaara by his shirt collar and held him over the cliff. Gaara let himself go limp, but his head was cocked upwards as blood came out of the corners of his mouth, a strange smirk on his face. Thorn huffed and threw Gaara at the siblings, who helped Gaara up.

"You're lucky you're wanted alive. Otherwise I would have killed you a long time ago, brat," Thorn said as he glared at Gaara. "But do not worry little brats, you will meet my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand new family." Gaara narrowed his eyes as he stepped back protectively, the two siblings going so close to Gaara they touched him, Nico grabbing Gaara's arm. They stood like that for a while until Thorn said, "Finally, here's the transportation."

"Whe-where are you taking us?" Nico asked in a small voice.

"A place where you will have the opportunity to join a great army!" Thorn said, but no one replied, "The Great Stirring is underway, led by the General, fools!"

"A what now?" Gaara finally spoke, and the sound of his voice seemed to shock the siblings.

"This guy is completely and utterly insane!" Bianca whispered to Nico and Gaara as she looked at Thorn with a look that said, you crazy man!

Gaara felt that Annabeth had arrived and knew what she wanted him to do so he grabbed the two siblings and pushed them down to the ground as the projectiles went over their heads. Gaara couldn't see much but the dirt but he could hear the sound of Thalia's war cry as she rushed at Thorn who swatted her spear aside. Gaara had to get up, he couldn't let Thalia have all the fun after all.

"Hey, you two. Do not under any circumstances get up from the ground until anyone but Thorn tells you to," Gaara said as he got up, turning his pencil into his sword, finally getting a close up on Thorn's tail. It was a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. Gaara saw Grover springing forward as he put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play and within second's rope thick weeds were wrapping around Thorn's legs, entangling him. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he became something different. A face that was still human, but his body was a huge lion, his tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth yelled as she got up from the ground, taking her magical Yankees cap off.

"Wow! He's got three thousand attack power plus five to saving throws!" Nico said in awe. Gaara looked at Nico strangely as he wiped the blood off his mouth. Gaara turned around to hear Thorn roar and turn the magical weeds into sherds at his feet.

"Get down!" Annabeth yelled as she rushed forward and tackled Gaara to the ground. Percy opened his shield and the thorns made huge dents in his shield but the thorns went over Gaara's and the sibling's heads. Percy looked at the thorns in his shield in amazement. There was a thwack and then Gaara heard someone tumble next to Percy.

"Yield!" Thorn roared in anger.

"Never!" Thalia had yelled from the other side of the field, charging at the monster. Suddenly there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light came from somewhere, and Gaara looked up to see a helicopter, hovering just beyond the cliffs. Gaara didn't care though, he scrambled up and just before it hit her, the manticore's tail wacked into him instead of Thalia. Gaara felt his back skidding across the rough ground, ripping his coat. He finally stopped though, his head and neck, and a bit of his back hanging off the cliff, just barely staying on it. Exhaustion hit him, from the poison which had been wearing him down and from hitting his head on a rock just now. His vision was blurry but as his eyesight faded away, he heard someone calling his name but the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the clear, piercing sound; the call of a hunting horn blowing through the woods.

Gaara faded in and out of consciousness every 5 or 3 minutes. First, he heard an arrow tearing through skin, and a roar. More tearing, clacks of bows and arrows and someone yelling.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Someone asked, but it sounded drunk to him as he faded back out of consciousness.

This time someone was screaming, someone running Thorn came close to Gaara and he swung his hand toward Thorn in a drunken state, cutting Thorn's leg. Thorn then jumped off the cliff and Gaara let go of sword. Gaara looked up to see them, a bunch of girls holding bows and one girl stalked toward him, an angry look on her face. Gaara got up, but his he felt a little dizzy, though he didn't fall down in front of her. Zoe, he had met her when he was out exploring, though it was on accident, he ran into her and she then hated him forever. Why? Gaara didn't know.

Zoe stopped in front of him just as his vision went blurry.

"Crap…" Gaara mumbled as his eyes started closing and falling backwards. Zoe looked surprised but she grabbed Gaara from falling him off the cliff and threw him on the ground behind her, huffing at how idiotic boys were.

When Gaara awoke his was laying down, a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Gaara didn't move, just waited for darkness to take him again, but it didn't. Gaara then saw a face when he opened his eyes, a face that made him blush and try to get up, though she pushed him down.

"Lady Artemis, I apologize if anyone has said anything bad-"Gaara said but was interrupted by Artemis.

"It's fine nephew, no one has done anything bad. Just rest," Artemis said, a small smile on her face.

"So, where is everyone?" Gaara asked, relaxing a bit.

"I believe everyone in your group but the girl named Annabeth has been accounted for. She was on the back of the manticore when it jumped off the cliff," Artemis replied. Gaara nodded, frowning and set his head back on the ground as Artemis got up and left. He then fell asleep.

When he woke back up, he was laying on his back next to a camp fire, it warming him so that even with his coat off he felt as warm as ever. He saw Percy curled up opposite of him as he slept while Grover sat on a log, bouncing his legs up and down nervously. Gaara didn't get up, he was sore all over, probably one of the effects of being hit in the head really hard. Besides, there was a warm cover and top of him, and if he moved and it fell off, he didn't think he'd be able to put it back on him. So he stared at the sky until eventually Grover noticed he was awake.

"Gaara!" Grover exclaimed as he got up and sat next the Gaara, "You know, Thalia would've been fine on her own, you didn't have to take that blow for her."

Gaara groaned and turned on his side, "I get sentimental and everyone dislikes it, this is why I told Takitsuba to home school me instead of going to school and making friends…"

Grover seemed to panic a little, "I didn't mean it that way, Gaara! It's just, maybe you should trust her a little bit more." Gaara turned around and glared at Grover so hard that Grover got up and went back to Percy. Gaara turned away from the fire this time and stared at the log in front of him.

Then Percy spoke, "Gaara, what happened, tell me exactly what he said, Thorn I mean, tell me what happened." Gaara nodded and told him, and when he was finished, Percy set his head back down again and seemed to sleep. A little time passed before someone spoke again.

"Hey," A voice said, "I appreciated it, no matter what Grover said." Gaara turned around and glared at the figure, it was Thalia. Gaara's eyes softened and he got up, grunting a little bit because of his stiff muscles. He leaned back against the log behind him, the blanket on his legs only.

"I heard that Annabeth was on Thorn's back when he jumped off the cliff…" Gaara mumbled, looking at the ground.

At this, Thalia's eyes hardened, "You know, if you had waited for us, maybe Annabeth would still be with us, but no, you were reckless." Her voice was full of spite, she knew nothing of how much those words hurt Gaara, how much it really affected him.

Gaara turned around so she wouldn't see his expression, the expression of hurt and said quietly, "Ok then, blame me. I don't really care what the hell you think." Thalia got up angrily and stalked away from the campfire. Gaara didn't want to say that but he need to make her go away. 'Why was I not 100%? I was more like 50%, and that's what got Annabeth ki- No! She's not dead, she can't be.'

Gaara curled up in a ball and didn't move until Nico came over to the campfire and started talking to Grover and Percy about his game and then Gaara relaxed a little and pretended he was sleeping. He was in a half asleep half-awake state for a little until he heard Zoe's and Percy's voice and someone getting up. Gaara turned around a little as Grover and Nico went on a walk and Percy went somewhere with Zoe. Gaara put his head down and closed his eyes, using the earth as his eyes and ears as Percy entered Artemis tent. They talked, and most of the conversation was boring but then… 'WHAT?! Artemis had offered Bianca a place in the Hunter's?' Gaara opened his eyes, threw the cover off him, got up (ignoring the pain), and burst through Artemis tent door though a few Hunters tried to stop him and did the most dangerous thing he'd ever done. He looked right into Artemis face, his face flushed with anger and he glared at her with his hands balled up in angry fists. Everyone looked at him, for everyone else, it was a minute that passed before Gaara lowered his gaze from Artemis, but for Gaara, it felt like an eternity. 'This must be what the Tsukuyomi feels like,' Gaara thought as he finally lowered his gaze.

Zoe got up real close to Gaara's face and glared at him, and he glared back, "Gaara, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Zoe whispered in a voice that seemed like she was yelling.

Gaara ignored her, "Bianca, you cannot join the Hunter's. Would you abandon your little brother in a new world where you're both just starting out?" Gaara looked past Zoe and stared hard at Bianca.

She met his gaze hard and without hesitation, turned to Artemis and said, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." That was it, that's all she had to say to join the Hunters. Gaara glared at Artemis again, but this time he didn't lower his eyes.

Artemis turned to Bianca, "I accept you. Welcome to the Hunters."

Gaara wanted to pick Artemis up and throw her across the world but she was a goddess, he was just a half-blood, there was no way he could beat her. He clenched his fists so hard his nails bit into his skin and blood came out, but he left, leaving a small trail of blood behind him, even Zoe looked surprise as she looked at the blood he left on the grass, just missing the silk blanket that was laid out. Gaara stormed away from the camp and sat just at the edge of the cliff, his breathing ragged with anger and his eyes glaring at the sea that was probably below him.

"Dammit… couldn't… stop… her…" Gaara whispered angrily to himself and ignored the pain and the blood coming out of hands, put his elbows on his knees, leaned forward, and ran his fingers through his hair a few times before leaving them in his hair, the blood merging with it. A few minutes passed before he heard someone coming and touched his shoulder. He almost jumped, even though they made intentional sound to let him know he was there and not just scaring him.

The person sat down and looked at him, different from the one she had seen before, different from the calm, eager to learn Gaara she had seen earlier. No, this Gaara seemed to be broken, he was angry, not calm, and he was too angry to even think straight.

"Gaara," Thalia said, "What happened?"

Gaara glared at her a little before replying, "They'll tell you, I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now." Gaara turned away and glared at the sky.

"That's fine then," Thalia said, getting up, and walking away, leaving Gaara alone.

It was dawn, but it didn't look like it, maybe it wasn't as dark as before but it defiantly didn't seem like the sun came out. Gaara was still at the cliff, the bleeding and pain had stopped, but the blood was dried and it was in his hair too. When he got up he learned that there was a coat around him, and he picked it up, heading into the forest. It was cold, but that was fine, it didn't matter.

There was a small pond a little ways away, and he used the water from there to wash his hair and hands, though it was freezing cold, especially on his head. He then put the silver light coat back on over his black long sleeved shirt with the short sleeved fishnet shirt underneath that, as all ninjas back in the Elemental Nation's did. He sighed and walked back to camp, finally calmed down. As he walked through the camp to the cliff, the Hunters glared at him as they packed up and one even tried to trip him several times as he went past. He found Percy, Thalia, and Grover talking about something.

"Bianca joined the Hunters? So that's why…" Thalia muttered angrily as Gaara approached not seeing him.

"So, does Nico know that he's hardly going to be seeing his sister again?" Gaara asked in a mock cheerful tone as he put his hands on Thalia's and Percy's shoulders. They both jumped away at the voice and touching. Gaara smirked a little and the two sighed and came back.

Thalia shook her head, "We haven't told him yet, we think Bianca should tell him."

Gaara nodded, "He'd going to be mad but he'll get through it. Anyway, I have to apologize to Lady Artemis."

'No more Aunt Artemis?' Thalia thought with a smirk as Gaara walked toward Artemis. Internally, Gaara was sweating, a scared look on his face. Externally, he wasn't sweating, and he put on a somewhat arrogant and somewhat apologetic expression. He stopped in front of Artemis, bowed, stayed bowing, and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Lady Artemis, I was out of line and I will take whatever punishment you decide will be fit," Gaara said, emphasizing sorry. He didn't move, even when she moved forward and stopped in front of him. " _Whack!"_ Gaara stayed where he was for a second before he fell and didn't move besides when he breathed. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open in shock, so you could see the insanely white and perfect teeth he had.

'Literally, he should put on a warning sign, "Warning, teeth may blind."' Thalia thought, having to avert her eyes as Artemis looked at her strangely. As Artemis walked past Gaara, she closed his mouth with her foot and the touched him so he was on his back.

It was little before Gaara woke up, he eventually did get up, holding his head.

"You alright?" Thalia asked in a mock concern tone as she smirked, poking Gaara in the head. He looked up and glared at her.

"Yeah, totally fine," Gaara muttered, putting his hand down and sighing, realizing he didn't have his binder. He walked back toward where he left it, next to the campfire, though it was gone now, the binder remained untouched. He grabbed it, slung it over his shoulder, and jogged back over to the group that was waiting for Apollo. He could feel the heat and immediately closed and covered his eyes. Gaara opened his eyes and let his arm drop. There was a car, a red convertible Maserati Spyder, and coming out was Apollo, looking as beach swim guard worthy as always.

"Holy…" Thalia muttered, "Apollo's hot as Tartarus!" Percy said something about him being the sun god while Thalia rolled her eyes. Apollo and Artemis had their routine conversation, a greeting, a haiku, and a groan from everyone else. Apollo walked up to Thalia and Percy and seemed to study the two. Then he went to Gaara, glared at him, and then whispered something in his ear. He then grinned and hugged Gaara.

"Just kidding! Nice to meet the best friend of my best son, though don't tell him that," Apollo exclaimed, ending the hugging session. He walked away, took out his keys, and turned his car into a van after Percy commented on something. As the Hunters started going into the bus, Apollo flirted with Zoe for a little, which made Gaara look away in anger with a flushed face, but thankfully Artemis stopped Apollo from going any further. After that, Artemis seemed to melt into the woods and they were left alone with Apollo. The Hunters pilled in the back of the van to stay away from the males, so Gaara sat as far away from them as possible, where they couldn't see his already green face at the thought of the horrible trip. Maybe Gaara didn't haven't motion sickness when it came to cars, but there was always something about boats and things that fly that made him nauseous when he was on them. In fact, he'd rather run back to Camp Half Blood than go there on a vehicle. Apollo and Nico talked a little about the sun before he asked about Thalia's age. Then he wanted Thalia to drive! To drive the friggen sun, he wanted Thalia! Of all people! The thought made Gaara even more nauseous, so nauseous that he couldn't speak to object.

The van lurched upwards, Gaara almost puked in his mouth. The van lurched left and Gaara was thrown into the wall of the bus, making Gaara throw up in his mouth, but he swallowed it back down. Then down, Gaara hit the ceiling of the van while someone screamed. Gaara slammed into the window in the back, slid down and stayed there while Zoe looked at him while his face grew ever greener. They went back up and he hit the roof again, this time landing on some seats as he threw up in his mouth, a bit of vomit going down his chin as it leaked out of his hand. Thalia hit the brake and Gaara slammed into the window in front of Thalia, swallowing the vomit in his mouth and slid down the window slowly, collapsing on the floor on his stomach, staying there. Thalia nudged him with her foot but he didn't react. Percy and Grover dragged him out of the bus and dropped him on the beach on his stomach, so he looked like he had just washed up there. The Hunters left with Grover and Nico was grumpy. Percy picked Gaara up and put him piggyback style on his shoulders as they went to the Big House.

"Percy! Thalia! Um, Gaara! And this is…" Chiron exclaimed as they approached the House.

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said nodding.

"Ah, so where's Annabeth?" Chiron asked, a little confused. At this, Thalia glared at Gaara.

"Shut… up… Thalia…" Gaara mumbled, throwing up in his mouth again and sliding down Percy's back, collapsing on the floor. Before Chiron could say anything, Grover came back, with a black eye and a slap mark on his face. Chiron suggested Grover let Nico see the orientation film and they went off, leaving Percy, Thalia, Grover, Chiron, and Mr. D to discuss matters alone. Someone dragged Gaara onto a chair as they talked, they argued a little, but in the end, what mattered most was that Gaara didn't feel as if he was going to vomit. Then, just before Mr. D was about to blow Percy to smithereens for something he said, Nico came to the rescue, and Chiron sent Percy, Thalia, and Gaara off to tell people that they would play capture the flag tomorrow evening with the Hunters. While Percy and Thalia did that, Gaara went to the Hades Cabin and collapsed on the couch.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter, but I hope you liked the longer chapter resulting from it. Hopefully I'll get more than 12 chapters out a year but we'll see. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	8. The Man who took Gaara's Chakra is Back!

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters or things in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or God or Monster Talking** "

' **Demon or God or Monster Thinking** '

Gaara remained on the couch until lunch, in which Ash had to pick him up, put him on the table, and cram enough food into Gaara's mouth so that he had enough energy to feed himself. Of course, when dinner finally ended, Chiron formally welcomed the Hunters. Chiron banged a hand on the table, making everyone quiet down for the announcement he was about to make.

"As I think you all know, the Hunters have joined us for a short while from a direct command from Lady Artemis," Chiron said, waving his hand in Artemis table direction, "We have not got the time to properly welcome them yet, so I would like to take the time to do so." Thus, the campers politely clapped, looking at the Hunters before looking back at Chiron. "As I also think you all know, today is a special day, where the camps who want to participate will participate in a Capture the Flag game against the Hunters."

At that, the whispers that went through the crowd stopped, people knew what usually happened during these kinds of Capture the Flags, the Hunters always won. So, most people backed out. The only ones who still remained were Beckndorf, Jeremy, Anthony (Hephaestus cabin kids), Caleb, Marco, Temari (Ares cabin kids), the Stoll brothers, Nico, Kankuro (Hermes cabin kids), Samantha, Becky, Selina (Aphrodite cabin kids), Percy, Thalia, Takitsuba, and Gaara.

Gaara was just fitting on his armor, which consisted of a celestial bronze chestplate which was painted blue, a thin long sleeved hauberk under the chestplate, spaulder's, and bronze knuckles, which Beckndorf had crafted for him so that it wasn't heavy but it had a big punch. Most people just wore the standard bronze chestplate, shield and helmet with whatever color plume on the top, but Gaara just had the connections to get something better. He sheathed Nights Edge and Titans Curse crisscrossing in their sheaths across his back, so that he could easily access them, as well as a shield that was easy to take off the middle of his back where it was placed.

As Gaara leaned against a table, Thalia came up to him, "I want you to take the defensive with Percy and the rest, I heard you're good with offense, but I also heard you're good at defense." Thalia said that to Gaara and left to join Percy.

"Alright! Blue team, follow me!" Thalia roared, marching off toward Zeus's Fist.

Gaara sat on a rock at the bottom of Zeus's Fist, listening on the plans for attack.

"Silena, you take a decoy team to the left, take Laurel and Jason and attract as many Hunters as you can. Excluding Gaara, Percy, Beckndorf, Nico, and the Stoll brothers, everyone else will come with me around the right and catch them by surprise," Thalia said just loud enough so Gaara could hear. "Anything to add, Percy?"

"Keep sharp, yell if you need help," Percy said, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Remember, do not, under any circumstances, leave your post," Thalia said, emphasizing on any circumstances.

"Unless you have a really good opportunity," Percy pipped in.

"Do not leave your post," Thalia said, glaring at Percy.

"Exactly, but-"Percy started again but was interrupted.

"Never leave your post!" Thalia said again, growling.

At that Percy stopped arguing and climbed as high as he could on Zeus's Fist. Silena's group ran into the woods after the horn sounded, and a few seconds after that, Thalia's group ran inside the right side of the woods. Gaara stayed sitting on the rock, waiting for something to happen. A few minutes passed before Percy jumped off Zeus's Fist and started running into the woods.

"Wait! Percy, Thalia said not to leave your post!" Gaara yelled, running after him.

Percy ignored him and kept running at full speed. Gaara growled, and ran at his top speed, and caught up to Percy in seconds.

"Percy! Go back!" Gaara yelled, growling slightly.

"No, you go back, I've got this, I don't need your help!" Percy yelled back, pushing himself to go faster.

Gaara stopped and ran back at his full speed, only to find the flag and the defense gone. Gaara ran back into the woods, closing his eyes and searching for the flag. He scanned the woods, running toward the boarder. There! Zoe had the flag, just a little away from the boarder. Gaara opened his eyes, turning toward her, dropping the shield to help him go faster. He saw Zoe and tackled her, the flag still in her hand, but when Gaara tried to grab it, she threw it to a Hunter a little way away. Gaara tried to get up, but Zoe grabbed his foot, so he kicked her in the face and ran after the other Hunter, the boundary in sight. He ran past the Hunter, jumped onto the other side, turned, and ran straight at the Hunter. The two jumped at the same time, and Gaara met her in the middle. He tried to tackle her but she hit him with the flag, but he held on to her. They both fell into the stream separating the boundaries and Gaara pushed the Hunter against the ground by her hands. She kicked him in the stomach and when he fell to shoulder level, she kicked him in the face, sending him falling into the stream. He tried to get up but she stepped on his stomach and ran to the Hunters side. The flag changed, but the horn didn't sound.

At the same time, Percy had gone over the boundary to the campers side. Percy kept running as three Hunters followed him. Gaara was about to get up and help him when he was slammed back into the stream and held at knife point. He looked up, it was Zoe.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Zoe asked, pressing a knee into Gaara's stomach.

Gaara kicked up with his back legs, sending Zoe flying on the Hunters side, the knife cutting his cheek slightly. He rolled backwards, got up, and started running forward and slightly to the right, were he guessed Percy and the Hunters would be. As he ran, he pulled out his swords while the ground slowly elevated beneath him so that when he saw the Hunters chasing Percy, he was at least 7 feet above them. Gaara ran along the ledge for a little before jumping down and in front of the first Hunter, slashing at her leg. She parried with a knife and jumped back, then pulled out her bow and fired. Gaara blocked, and the arrow went flying off in another direction. One of the Hunters had run after Percy, but the other two wouldn't go past him. Gaara sheathed Nights Edge as they attacked, opened a pouch on the right part of his lower back, pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it at the ground. He threw up Nights Edge so that it was protecting him from both attacks, and then when they both stumbled back, he ran to Percy.

He found Percy, the flag behind him. Percy himself was on the offensive, trying to get a hit on the Hunter. Percy didn't notice Gaara walking up from behind the Hunter until the Hunter suddenly had a familiar sword at her throat. Percy nodded his thanks to Gaara and returned the flag to Zeus's Fist, this time staying on defense with the others.

"You go to your side, and I won't take you prisoner, now go!" Gaara growled, pushing the Hunter away and sheathing Titans Curse.

The Hunter nodded and ran back toward her side of the woods. Gaara ran back to Zeus's Fist, where he stood at the bottom of the fist. A few minutes past before anything happened. Something slammed into Gaara's chest. It only just penetrated his skin enough to hurt. He touched the blood and suddenly felt drowsy. His knees buckled and he fell onto his side as the others shouted and five figures appeared in his vision, presumably Hunters. He heard clanging and more yelling as he tried to get up, but his eyes closed and he collapsed onto the ground again.

Gaara woke up to find himself alone, the arrow still stuck in his chest, and feeling a little drowsy. He shook his head a few times and got up, noticing the flag was gone. Only a few seconds later was it that the horn sounded, and Gaara had a feeling it wasn't the campers who had won. He walked back to the boundary where the horn had sounded, only to find Thalia doused in water. She brought out her spear and held it at Percy.

"You want to go, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia sneered.

"Bring it on Pinecone Face!" Percy yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Gaara yelled at them.

Thalia turned toward him and the blow that was meant for Percy was suddenly magnified and its target was now Gaara. The first, most powerful bolt hit Gaara straight in the chest, and he went flying several meters before tumbling to a stop, face down. The second bolt hit Percy, which was less powerful so it only made him sit down hard on the ground. While Gaara was confused as to why he tasted and saw dirt, Percy got angry and water rose above him, ready to attack Thalia, but fell back into the creek. Gaara heard some murmuring and he looked up to see why.

" **Sup bitches, I am the Oracle of Delphi**!" The oracle yelled, with hip hop glasses on and dancing. Gaara blinked only to find that this wasn't true.

The oracle turned to Zoe, " **I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask.** "

"What must I do to help my goddess?" Zoe asked, swallowing hard.

" **Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**

 **One shall be lost in the land without rain,**

 **The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**

 **Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**

 **The Titan's curse must one withstand,**

 **And one shall perish by a parent's hand."**

The mist that came out of the Oracles mouth went back in, and she went stiff as a rock. Gaara's face fell onto the ground, making a loud noise that made everyone jump and look at him.

The last thing he heard was from Thalia which was, "Oops."

Gaara awoke again for the third time in the day, sitting in a seat next to Takitsuba at the council, his armor gone but the mostly singed shirt still there.. Gaara was about to say something when Ash put a finger to his lips, leaning on the table in front of them with a serious expression.

"There is no time to talk! Our goddess, Artemis needs us, the Hunters must go help her," Zoe said, narrowing her eyes.

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West, of course," Bianca pipped in. Gaara's gaze dropped to Bianca, she seemed to notice, and looked at him. Gaara noticed she looked different, older even. "You heard the prophecy. **Five shall go west to the goddess in chains**. We can get five Hunters and leave."

"Yes," Zoe said nodding her head, "Lady Artemis us being held hostage! We must find her and free her!"

"The prophecy says, **Campers and Hunters combined prevail.** This isn't just the Hunters job, Zoe," Takitsuba said, taking a swig of coke.

"We don't need thy help!" Zoe said angrily, glaring at Ash.

"I fear though, that Takitsuba is right. The prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron said. Most of the conversation was boring, so I will sum it up. Artemis must be at the solstice. Two campers will go, and three Hunters will also go. At least two will die. Zoë, Phoebe, and Bianca...

"Hold on now," Gaara said calmly, if he was going to get Bianca off the team, he needed to think, "Bianca isn't experienced, and she won't be much help in a fight. Most campers and Hunters haven't even been on a prophecy, and most are experienced. But you want an ill experienced, new half-blood, to do things that have her having the chance of death."

"She will get more experience in one go this way," Zoe said, glaring at him.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Won't matter if she's incapable of fighting and dies before she gets experience." Zoe glared at him but didn't say anything. "You want a promising Hunter to die, fine, but when Nico finds out that he'll never see his sister again, I'll be going to you to tell you I told you so." The words were harsh for this world, but back home they'd be nothing more than one of the normal risks of going on a mission or fighting for your village.

"Bianca?" Zoe asked, looking at her.

"Im going," Bianca said, looking at Gaara strangely.

"Bianca is going," Zoe stated, glaring at Gaara even more.

"Now, who will go for the campers?" Chiron asked, looking around.

"I will go!" Grover yelled, standing up.

"So will I," Thalia said calmly.

"Wait, I need to go," Percy said, standing up.

"I will not go with a boy!" Zoe said.

"But-"Percy started.

"I said no!" Zoe said again. Chiron shook his head and Percy sat down angrily.

"It had been settled, Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca, Thalia, and Grover will go on the quest for Artemis," Chiron announced.

Gaara got up with everyone else and left angrily, taking Titans Curse out of its sheath and was about the turn it into a pencil when Chiron came up on him.

"You named your sword Titans Curse, yes Gaara?" Chiron asked, coming up from behind.

Gaara tapped the sword and it turned into a pencil, "Yeah, you're talking about the prophecy? **The Titan's curse must one withstand**. That's what it said, well I'll tell you what, I don't know what the hell it means." Gaara turned around and stuffed the pencil into the black backpack now slung across his shoulders.

"I was just checking. "Chiron turned, "You need to keep your emotions in check, and I understand that you can't really control them, but at least try to hide it a bit, Bianca is getting suspicious that you know more about her than she does herself."

"I'll work on it, thanks for the advice," Gaara mumbled, walking towards the Hades cabin. Gaara opened the door, Takitsuba still arguing about the precise details, things like the provisions, help they would get, and even the travel route of the group. Gaara went downstairs to his room, dropped his stuff onto the ground, and collapsed on his back on his bed.

 **"Gaara, get up,"** a voice said. Gaara opened his eyes, only to find himself in a white abyss with a floor. " **I said get up.** " Gaara looked toward the voice, and there he was. It was the man that stole his chakra, though it was light and it should've been easy to see his face, the man's face was cast in shadow. Gaara got up, suddenly becoming angry at the man. " **Calm down, getting your hair in a fuss wont do you any good here.** "

"Give me back my chakra and Shukaku," Gaara said, his voice dangerously low.

" **I never-** " The man started, " **Oh, I see, that was a little mix up, but your welcome for letting you sleep, one of the reasons I did that was so I could communicate with you without meeting you directly. In any case, you won't be getting your chakra back anytime soon, so deal with it."** The man sighed, his hand twitching, " **I've risked telling you even this much to show you this."**

The man turned blinked and the two were suddenly in a barren cave, the ceiling low and heavy about the two. Gaara looked around to see Annabeth kneeling under weight of what looked like a pile of boulders. She looked terrible, sweating, ready to collapse at any moment for relief, only to be crushed.

" **It seems we have two special guests tonight. The strange unclean Red Demon and the** **monstrous Black Devil** ," a voice boomed, making shivers go down Gaara's spines. The man and Gaara didn't move, staying in their places in the shadows. " **Fine then, so be it. Just know you had a chance to thwart my plans, if even a little."** A man with blonde hair, a white scar across the lower part of his face (from the descriptions Gaara got from Percy, he guessed this was Luke) came out of the shadows and kneeled beside Annabeth.

"She's fading, and fast. We must do this quickly," Luke said, his eyes cold as he looked at the girl he once knew. There was a deep chuckle from the inhuman figure, and suddenly Artemis appeared in the scene, her dress and face cut in several places with chains wrapped around her.

" **You heard the turncoat, decide!"** The inhuman figure yelled at Artemis, shaking her a little in his hand. Artemis growled, by nodded. The inhuman dropped her and she ran to Annabeth, taking the burden from her. Annabeth fell and Gaara tried to come out of the shadows to help Annabeth, but the man held him back. Artemis glanced up and saw Gaara retreating back into the shadows as the man pulled him back in and slapped him on the head. " **That got a little rise out of the Demon, didn't it?** " The inhuman laughed. Gaara stayed silent, looking Artemis in the eyes, though all she could see was the outline of his figure. " **Anyway Luke, kill the girl."**

" **No!** " Artemis shouted at him.

"Wait, I think the girl may still of use to us, the Red Demon and the Posidean's son will surely come to us this way," Luke said, in an attempt to stop Annabeth from being killed. The man seemed teleport in the center of the room.

" **Pardon me, but I have a question. Who is this Red Demon you're all referring to?** " The man asked, a cane Gaara hadn't noticed before twirling in his hand, his brown robes covering his face and body entirely.

" **Obviously the one you brought here with you, Black Devil. I believe his name was…"** The was cut off, and the man and Gaara were back in the white abyss.

"Wait! You can show me more, right?" Gaara asked, a little annoyed at the abrupt ending. The man wacked his cane against the ground several times but nothing happened.

" **Sorry kid, can't get a signal. But you got what you needed, I'm giving you a quest, and you can't tell anyone about it. You see, I'm a god, higher than Zeus or Posidean or your dad, I'm simply higher in the ranks, someone they all know and fear. That…. Man may have teased me then, but he was only doing it because I can't do anything about it. And you know how the gods used mortals to do solve their problems, and that what you are to me, my little mortal helper. You want to know why you can't cross me? Why you'll do anything I say? It's because I am the one who helped get you here, and I can take you, and your family and friends back home to the Elemental Nations."** The man said, sighing.

Gaara growled at the man, glaring a little, "So then, what's the mission?"

Gaara could tell the man smiled under the hood, " **It's simple really, team up with Seaweed Brain, follow the 'prophecy group', kill the inhuman, take back Annabeth and Artemis before the meeting, and I will ensure that one of the chosen people who is supposed to die during the events, isn't killed. All you have to do is sign a contract saying that you belong to me, are just property of me, and will do whatever I say until I send you back home, In which the contract in null and void."** Gaara considered this for a moment, staring at the piece of paper and ink floating in front of him. " **You do realize that no matter what, you will take on this quest, to ensure Annabeth gets home safely, but to save one of those two people, you must sign it. So let me ask you. Will. You. Sign. It?"**

 **Hello again, thanks you all for reading this chapter, even if not a lot happened in this chapter. By the way, Gaara will have a large scar on his chest due to Thalia's zapping of the chest. I do intend to make these series go for maybe to the end of The Heroes of Olympus series, so I'll try to sum up the dialogue as much as possible to get through these chapters faster, so if you want more details as to why everything's happening, go read the book.**


	9. Damn Bianca di Angelo!

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters or any things mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or God or Monster Talking** "

' **Demon or God or Monster Thinking** '

Gaara ended up outside of the camp, cold and wet as it rained heavily upon him, with no transportation. There was no way he would be able to get back into camp to get Takitsuba's car, even though he knew how to drive a car and a motorcycle and could probably pass for over 16 years old… Anyway, it was all down to his dad (UGH) to pull through and be awesome and somehow make his binder turn into a car or motorcycle, or something along those lines. The way the backpack worked was still mostly a mystery, the things that he put in there or really needed would appear so far, and even then it was only something that he would be able to fit into the backpack, so to be sure he packed provisions, he took the backpack of his shoulders, grabbed a raincoat from inside, put it on, and double checked his provisions. One Ziploc bag of square ambrosia, a full canteen of nectar, some bandages, a first aid kit, a windbreaker, another coat, some fresh and dried food (dried beef jerky and dried fruit), coffee (no telling how long he would have to stay up to keep up with them at a time), 2 extra changes of clothes, and one of the most important things of all, 2 8 packs of Coke.

"Please, I know I haven't been the nicest to you in my thoughts… dad," Gaara muttered grudgingly, "But, you know how important this is, not just to me, but the world. So, please help me." Gaara closed his eyes for 10 seconds, and then opened them back up, to find a sleek black motorcycle, with a black helmet with a black tinted glass so you couldn't see the riders face, but the rider could see you clearly. "Thank you."

Gaara pulled the black rain coat's hood down, put on the helmet, got on the motorcycle, started it and headed after the white van's trail that Gaara was somehow able to follow. He stayed at just in range to see the van when he eventually caught up, but even doing that was hard, as whoever was driving drove like a madman. The van stopped only a few times over what seemed like a decade. Gaara pulled over a little ways away from the rest stop, pulling off the helmet and pulling out a foot long Subway sandwich and a coke, which he wolfed down before the group came out and started back up again.

The next time they stopped was the Air and Space museum. They all went inside, but Gaara waited a few minutes before, since the two familiar presences were still there. He could tell Percy was one of them, but he couldn't quite figure out the other one, though it definitely wasn't human. Gaara got off the motorcycle, waited till no one was there, and then changed the motorcycle and helmet back into a backpack. He grabbed it from off the ground, took off the rain coat, put on his jacket, and then slung the backpack over his shoulders, putting a black hat over his hair and some sunglasses. He walked into the building, staying behind a tour guide to follow them until they went up, following some kind of trail that he couldn't pick up on. He followed them until Percy came up the stairs, and Gaara left the room as Percy slammed into Thalia.

"Wait! The general is here! Skeletons! Don't kill me!" Percy spluttered, holding his arms up to protect his face.

Thalia's anger dropped, "What?"

"Luke is also here, 12 skeleton warriors are going to come in here to kill you!" Percy said, getting up and also explaining where he got his information from. Gaara almost cursed out loud, though that would've told them he was here.

"You lie, the general cannot be here!" Zoe looked absolutely stunned.

"Percy, is there anything else?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, the general sending some kind of monster to come and stop you guys!" Percy said, looking around. Zoe argued that he couldn't be here, but everyone else seemed convinced he was. The ground suddenly shook, and a loud growl came from the stairs. Gaara immediately slipped a Tic Tac box out of his pocket, took one out, and ate it. Immediately he was invisible, so he walked into the room where the group was, observing what was happening. A monster the size of a pickup truck with silver claws and golden glittering fur.

'The Nemean Lion… that man told me it would show up.' Gaara thought grimly. The lion roared, showing its teeth that shone like stainless steel. Percy uncapped Riptide and rolled to the left when the lion barreled forward, heading straight towards Gaara. Gaara simply jumped over it, landing on the floor without a sound, and he latched onto the ceiling, waiting to see what it would do next. It looked around, gave up on finding Gaara, and turned back to his first targets.

Basically what happened was, the Hunters shot arrows at the lion, Percy somehow got some stupid idea and threw silver packets in its mouth, the Hunters killed it, and Percy got the coat that came from it. Yay for him.

Gaara jumped down the whole flight of stairs, ran outside, hid behind a pillar as the invisibility wore off, and waited for the group. They jumped in the van, and as they did, Gaara ate another Tic Tac, and just as they were leaving, jumped onto of the van, holding on to it for his life as Zoe drove even more insane than before. They went into a parking lot, and got out, Gaara sliding down the window of van and ran after them as they went down some stairs into the ground (subway station), where he felt safe. They got on a train, and Gaara followed them in, taking three more Tick Tacks out and eating them for good measure. He followed them as they switched stations and discussed things. Gaara's heart ached a little when they talked about how Bianca knew about the tunnel, though she didn't know it, she was older than she looked and thought. He followed them out into the cold, where they got stuck, ending up near Apollo, disguised as an old man. Gaara stood far from the fire, watching the flames, some kind of memory pricking on his mind, but he stopped it, and just stayed away from the fire, for reasons unknown, not being able to hear the conversation. Apollo pointed them to a train, where some pretty nice cars were, everyone collapsing into them, falling asleep while Gaara climbed on top of a train car, and watched them sleep, sitting down when the train started moving, drinking some coffee and some roast beef with some bread, staying awake the whole time. The train stopped, and when the first of the group started stirring, he ate another Tic Tac and followed them as they walked into a town. They stopped at a coffee shop and it was a little while until anything eventful happened. Thalia came back with news of seeing the skeletal warriors.

Gaara followed them as they ran, before they stopped at the edge of town, where the warriors waited. Gaara ate another Tic Tac and watched them fight. Percy got shot in the back, but since his coat was bulletproof, he was fine. Bianca managed to kill one which was most likely due to Bianca being a daughter of Hades. A pig came in suddenly, smashed into Gaara, in which he slammed into the ground, and everyone ran, including him as he ran after them, seriously considering his life choices. He ran after them, not really processing anything. He ran blindly after Percy and Thalia, following them as they jumped off, though he wasn't as lucky and tumbled down the side of it while they slid on Aegis down the slope. They all slammed into the snow covered ground, Gaara scratched up and bleeding in several places. The rest of the group came down and they all got on the boar, Gaara sitting on the lower back of the boar.

Later the boar stopped, and they all got off, making a camp near a town while Gaara sat near them, waiting. Ares and Aphrodite came, talked to Percy; the others got tacos, and then decided to head over the junkyard which was ahead of the little town.

The group trudged toward the junkyard, Gaara a little behind them, eating a Tic Tac every 15 minutes. He felt uneasy, glancing around and trying to make as little noise as possible as he followed them into the junkyard. Everyone saw something they wanted to pick up, even Gaara, seeing something that resembled something from his home back in Suna. At first glance, you would think it was probably the worst thing in that junkyard, but if you examined it, it was probably the best thing. It was a hat, dusted and covered in grime, and ripped a little bit. It had little cloth walls hanging down from the sides and the back to protect the neck from the sun, and it had the Japanese character for sand on it. Gaara let the group pass, so he could pick it up and look at it to confirm his suspicions. It was the Kazekage's hat, and from the wear on the hat, he could tell it was his fathers. He wanted to pick it up, not because it was his father's, but because it was something that reminded him of home. He shook his head and dropped the hat, running after the group

It was a while before they reached the end, having to go around because of the groups concerns about gigantic metal toes sticking out from the junk. Gaara didn't know why are when exactly it happened, but the group was right to be concerned about those big metal toes as they came out, a gigantic metal skyscraper tall robot getting up out of the ground.

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"Who's Talos?" Percy yelled, looking up.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said, "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype maybe. A defective model."

The giant looked down, and then immediately took his weapon out, a 100 foot long sword that was rusted, but even so, getting hit with that would kill you.

"Someone took something," Zoe realized, "Who took something?"

Zoe glared at Percy accusingly, but he shook his head. Bianca looked about ready to burst with guilt though, and Gaara knew it was here that had took something, and was immediately filled with dread. It didn't matter though, the giant took a step forward, making the ground under them shake, almost knocking them off their feet.

"Run!" Grover yelped.

The group split up, while Gaara followed Bianca, making sure to stay close in case the group was in over their heads, which was most likely. Thalia took out her shield and held it above her as she ran down the highway, The giant swung in her direction, knocking down several powerlines in the process. Next it was Zoe, who's arrows whistled towards the giants face but it didn't matter, it had no effect whatsoever on it. Grover climbed up a junk mountain, baying like a baby goat.

Percy ended up hiding behind the same piece of junk as Bianca, and he accused her of taking something, though she denied it and didn't say what. A shadow came over the three and Percy grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her along, Gaara running after them, rolling the last few feet, almost getting squashed by the giant's foot.

"Hey Talos!" Grover yelled to distract the giant, shaking a bit from the top of his junk pile, but it didn't matter, the giant raised his sword looking down on Percy, Bianca, and Gaara, Gaara bracing himself and holding his arms up to stop the blade before it hit them. But it never did, it never even came down.

Grover played a quick jig on his reed pipes, and the broken cables over by the highway danced around. One of the power cables wrapped itself around Talos's calf, sending a shock up his spine. Talos looked around, confused.

"Come on!" Percy yelled at Bianca, only to see she was frozen, a small figurne of a god brought out from her pocket.

"I… I picked it up for Nico… it was the only god he didn't have," she said in a small voice, looking at Percy.

Percy looked at her, dumbfounded. "How could you think about that game at a time like this?"

The words seemed to hit her hard, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Just throw it down, maybe the giant will leave us alone, "Percy said in a softer tone.

Bianca dropped it, but nothing happened. So the giant went after Grover, it stabbed at him, but missed and showered him with an avalanche of junk so nobody could see him.

"NO!" Thalia yelled, holding up her spear, a blue shock of lightning coming from the tip, hitting the giant. The giant collapsed, but immediately started to get back up. As it got up, it raised a foot and Percy and Gaara saw that the bottom had a large hole in it, with the red words painted : MAINTENANCE ONLY.

"Bianca," Percy said, looking at her, "There's a maintenance hatch on the bottom of the foot, leading inside the giant. Maybe I could get in and deactivate it."

"No way! You'll be crushed if you try to get in there!" Bianca said, looking at him like he was insane.

"Just distract it!" Percy spluttered out.

"No, this is my fault, I'll do it," Bianca said, looking up at the giant. She picked up the statue and gave it to Percy. "If I die in there, give this to Nico."

"Bianca, no!" Percy shouted. But she wasn't listening, and she charged at the giants left foot, Gaara following her, staying close behind. Gaara didn't focus on anything else, just Bianca, just to make sure she was safe. Bianca stopped next to the giants foot, trying to keep her balance on the metal scrap that swayed under the giants weight.

"Get it to raise its foot!" Bianca yelled, almost slipping. Zoe tried something but it didn't work. Then Percy slashed the metal giants big toe, and it raised its foot to squash him like a bug. As it raised its foot, Bianca grabbed on, pulling herself up. Gaara had to jump up to catch onto the foot, pulling himself up, following Bianca as she climbed up the ladder, almost falling from time to time. She made it to the control panels and she messed around with the controls, Gaara and her almost falling down. It was about 30 seconds when a shock went up the giant, making the two shiver a little. Bianca turned the giant towards the junkyard, pieces falling off, and Gaara realized they were both going to die if he didn't do something, and she seemed to know it too as tears streamed down her face. As the floor beneath them began to tilt as they fell, the invisibility wore off on Gaara. He grabbed her from behind, ran towards the side of the head, jumped and twisted so his shoulder hit it, and slammed right through the metal. They falling towards the ground, so Gaara twisted his body so that she was facing the air and his back to the ground, so his body would hit the ground first.

Bianca screamed, or maybe it was him, but either way he didn't care, there was a 50% chance she would live, and about a 5% chance he would. The fall was about 30 seconds, and luckily for them, the giants fall trajectory, wasn't near theirs, so the only thing Gaara guessed that happened when he hit the ground was a broken ribs, one spine, maybe a leg or an arm, and something impaling his right arm. The ground shook when the giant hit the ground. Gaara couldn't move, so he wasn't sure if he was paralyzed or not, and also surprised that he had not died, or been knocked out. He heard a groan from Bianca, and was happy, that at least she was alive. They stayed like that for an hour, before she woke up, really kind of… confused mostly.

Bianca woke up, groaning, sitting up to notice that she was in fact, on a human being. Though she ached all over, she scrambled off and looked at the face of what she realized later, was her savior. Gaara's face looked up at her, blinking.

"Oh my gods, you're not dead," Bianca yelled, scrambling back a little.

"Can you please, take my backpack off me and look for a little bag full of yellow fuzzy squares?" Gaara managed to choke out. Bianca nodded, taking it off, or trying to, as she realized she couldn't.

"Um, there's something kind of, in your arm," Bianca said, glancing at it. Gaara nodded.

"Please, pull it out, my arm… I mean," Gaara muttered. Bianca grabbed his hand and pulled his arm off, taking off his backpack and taking out the ambrosia square.

"Can you, put one in my mouth?" Gaara asked. Bianca nodded, put one in and waited, looking at his face.

"Wait, I know you! You're that guy who didn't want me to come! That guy who helped us be saved from Mr. Thorn!" Bianca yelled, looking down at him, suddenly a horrified expression came upon her. "How are you not dead?" Gaara didn't respond, and felt bones coming back together, the wound in his arm closing up, the effects of the ambrosia multiplied by a lot because of his already amazing healing abilities. Of course, it would still take a while for him to feel like he was doing as good as before, but he could get up and walk, even if it was at a slow pace. Gaara made a sling for his arm with his arm, the one that was impaled and broken before they left. He also grabbed a cane for his fractured leg, looking a bit like an old man.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too," Gaara said, his voice stronger as he got up, "You also forgot something to add to your list. I'm also the one that saved you from dying. And by the way, my name's Gaara." Bianca looked completely confused, but got up and followed him as he walked toward the metal giant.

It took them a while, but they did eventually make it there, even if it was 6 hours because of Gaara's slow pace. Gaara had healed enough over those six hours so that he could walk normally and climb. The two climbed over the giant, and saw that they were shouting Bianca's name, looking for her. Gaara could tell she wanted to run right to them, but she waited for Gaara as they walked down the giant, making quite a bit of noise.

Zoe was crying, Percy despaired, Grover on the verge of crying, and Thalia angry. Then, a voice they all knew and in Zoe's case hated, cut through the silence.

"Oi! What are you guys doing out there?" Everyone looked up, it was Gaara, an arm in a makeshift sling and hobbling around with a cane, and right beside him, scratched up a little but smiling, was Bianca di Angelo. Everyone got up and tackled Bianca, smiling and asking her questions about what happened. "Oh, yeah guys, I really appreciate the concern," Gaara said, sulking.

"Gaara, what are you even doing out here? And what happened to you? Why are you with Bianca?" Percy asked. Gaara sighed and told them what had happened, how he followed them (but not why), how he climbed up the hatch with Bianca, and how he saved her life. At the end of it all, everyone but Bianca stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Any questions?" Gaara asked. There was only one.

"How did you get Tic Tac's that made your turn invisible?"

 **Hey guys, I know I breezed through the other stuff not involving Gaara, and that was because it didn't involve Gaara. I do hope you liked this chapter though, and my idea of getting Bianca out of that sticky situation. Everything will be a bit more detailed from now on since Gaara won't be hiding. Also, we've got through 2/3 of the book already, so let's hang on. Also, don't expect a new chapter coming around this soon again.**


	10. The Temptation of Power

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters or any things mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or God or Monster Talking** "

' **Demon or God or Monster Thinking** '

Gaara lay in the back of the car, propped up against the wall of the van, groaning inwardly every time it bumped on something in the road. Bianca sat in front, chatting away with Zoe and Thalia. Percy sat across from Gaara, staring at Gaara's face to catch a glimpse of the pain he was feeling, and on occasion, when the van hit a bump, he did. It was just Gaara breaking his calm demeanor for a second and glaring at Percy, and he wasn't exactly sure it was pain, but it was some emotion. Grover just sat against the seat, occasionally talking to Percy and then glancing at Gaara, which made Gaara glare at Grover, then in turn made Grover look away as fast as he could, but Gaara saw. It was a little later when the tire blew as it hit a sharp rock and Gaara hitting his head on the side of the van. They all got out, while Gaara grabbed his crutch with one hand and slung his back pack over his shoulder with the other and shuffled out, standing beside Percy.

"Damn! Now what are we going to do?" Thalia asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the van. The group argued about going down to the river, but Percy noticed that Thalia paled at that, and made them go farther upstream. Besides, Gaara wouldn't be able to go down that, especially on a goat trail, having to climb and all. They had to get three canoes, Zoe and Bianca in one, Percy and Grover in the other, and Gaara and Thalia in the other. Grover fell out a couple times, and the others talked to each other, but mostly Gaara and Thalia just stayed quiet, never talking to each other but commenting on either Grover falling out or persuading Zoe not to shoot the helpful naiads.

Finally Thalia said something, "You're strange, you know that?" Maybe it was how random the question seemed at the time to him, or the fact that it was from Thalia, who mostly didn't talk to him at all, much less ask him anything. But he laughed, which made Thalia turn around so fast the canoe lopsided, and when they both hung on the side of the canoe when they got above the water, he was still laughing. "Gaara, are you okay?" The genuine concern in the fact that he was laughing made him laugh more, so much that almost let go of the canoe and sank deeper into the water, so that the water came up to his ribs. Once he had stopped, they flipped the canoe over and climbed in, and Gaara just sat in the back for a while since his leg and arm and ribs hurt again.

"Huh, you know, I never really thought about it that much, though I know I have been acting strange ever since I came to this world," Thalia was about to spin back fast again, but this time did it more slowly.

"To this world?" She asked, confused.

The smile dropped from Gaara's face, "Yeah, I had figured the information had leaked out, but it seems not. Well, the best way to explain it is… I live in a world where there are 5 major nations, each having a special name for its leader… I was going to become the Kazekage, the leader of the Sand." At that, Gaara smiled a little, thinking of the impossible task he had set for himself. "And then, against my will, one day, I was just… here, I don't even remember anymore the day that it had happened, I know it was part of a day, but I just don't remember, the memory's faded away."  
"You miss it?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow at his near unbelievable story.

"Oh don't give me that look," Gaara said, glancing at her, "It's plenty believable, you've seen a few things, hell, you got turned into a tree. But… yeah, I do kind of miss it, though not a lot. I'm not the most favorable person, here or there, in fact, the ones who really liked me where my siblings." Thalia turned away, "So, you going to tell me anything about you?"

"Why should I?" Thalia growled, before realizing her own mistake, and Gaara grinned at that. "Well, I had a family, a-"

"Brother, and a drunk mom who cared neither for you or your brother, who is either dead or kidnapped, or demi napped by some stupid god-" Gaara was cut off when he was punched in the gut with some invisible force, and he doubled over, slamming his head into the canoe, almost breaking it in two.

Percy turned around, "You okay over there?" Gaara muttered a weak reply and stayed like that for a while before the stunned Thalia managed to say something.

"How did you know that?" Thalia muttered.

"I get that vibe from you…" Gaara choked out holding his stomach, feeling like he was about to throw up. Gaara sat up and kind of choked a little before he was able to talk clearly again. Gaara looked up from the water and saw Hoover Dam, and they all headed for the shore. They got out and scan around for a path up, but not finding any, they had to go walk around. Once they found a path, Gaara stared up at how far he would have to walk.

"Uh… no," Gaara muttered as the others walked onto the road.

Zoe turned around, "What did thy say?" Gaara didn't respond, but walked in front of them and muttered things under his breath as the others followed him farther up.

When they finally got to the top, Gaara's leg was killing him and the icy cold wind didn't help. While Grover sniffed at the wind and got concerned looks from Percy. Thalia and Gaara stayed away from the edges, Thalia from fear of height and Gaara because to him it seemed it was colder the closer to the water, but Thalia mentioned a snack bar, and his mood went up a bit.

"Then let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe stated majestically, "We should eat while we can."

"The dam snack bar?" Grover said cracking a smile and raising his eyebrows.

"And I need to use the dam restroom," Thalia said with such a straight face that Percy burst out laughing which in turn made everyone but Gaara and Zoe start laughing. Gaara rolled his eyes while Zoe rose an eyebrow.

"Why is this funny?" Zoe said, cocking her head to the side. The others made more dam jokes and kept cracking up before Grover heard a cow and Percy looked upset and asked to be given a minute, so they did and left to the visitation center without them. The group had just got burritos after waiting a while and Gaara got a large coke when Percy burst in the café doors and told us that we had to leave. Gaara grabbed the burritos and stuffed them in his bag and when Grover objected he told him, "You can have the tinfoil later!" It was that moment in which the group got a beautiful view of the skeleton warriors that wanted to destroy them. They all bolted for the exit but stopped as two skeletons came out. Gaara was the only one still running toward them. He clenched his fist, jumped, and slammed his fist into one skull and his foot into the other skeleton's skull. The warriors imploded and Gaara slammed against the elevator side, scrambling up as the group ran toward him, the other warriors chasing them. As soon as they got in, Gaara slammed the down button and the doors closed.

It was only a few seconds before the elevator door opened and the group poured out and ran for the statues. The skeletons closed in around them and Gaara got out Titan's Curse, holding himself up with his crutch with one hand and holding the sword with his good hand. Percy suddenly got distracted by the statues and it was at this point when Gaara was sure that everyone wanted to slap Percy. He made Thalia pray to her dad, but nothing happened. As the soldiers with guns raised them, a shadow fell over the whole group and all the baton wielders were flung far away. The other soldiers started firing, but they were blocked by giant wings. Gaara stood stunned for a little and before he knew it, he was in the sky smashed together with Bianca back to back in a giant's hand. For a little, he was shocked, then he almost screamed, then he just stared off into the sky with a pale face and sweat going down the side of his face hoping he wouldn't get stuck down my Zeus.

When they landed, Gaara pried himself from the Angels grip and slammed into the ground, staying there for a bit while the others were carefully loaded back onto the ground. Gaara looked up from the pavement as saw that no one was there besides the fish. While Bianca helped Gaara up, the others talked about how to find the mystery monster. They came up with Nereus and Gaara agreed, Nereus knew a lot of things. They followed Zoe and she dressed Percy up like a… like a… just like a 'typical male vagrant' as Zoe had said. Percy tricked Nereus and captured him, making him have to answer a question. They all stood on the end of the dock as Percy seemed to debate what to ask about. Gaara looked around as he sensed that something was wrong but no one seemed to notice.

"What-" Percy started.

"Wait," Gaara said, looking at what was a cow… in the ocean? The others looked at the cow, and Nereus tried to squirm away but Percy held him fast.

"MOOOOOOOOO!" It yelled at them, swimming slowly toward the group. Grover explained what the beast had said and Percy looked very confused. Zoe stared at the beast for a second before face palming.

"This is it! This is the creature we were looking for, we might've been looking for a big monster but that was our mistake! This is the creature that will destroy Olympias," Zoe said.

"Bess- I mean Ophiotaurus couldn't be it!" Percy said weakly. Zoe nodded and told the story of the Oph- Bessie and everyone looked at her in disbelief.

Gaara bristled and whirled around just a second before Thorn said, " **The power to destroy Olympias is quite a big thing… And you will be the one to release it, Thalia**." Everyone turned at his voice and Gaara stepped back, his hand dropping to his pocket, where Titan's Curse stayed in pencil form. Thorn looked at Gaara and smiled, " **You're a nuisance, you know that? The next chance I have I will kill you…** " Gaara glared at him, but Thorn returned his gaze to Thalia. " **The gods had once upon a time banished me to a faraway land. I was forced to scrounge around for food just to survive, living in solitude from the rest of the world in forests. My might was not honored in the old stories. But now even the Titans will come to respect me!"** Gaara managed to access the situation. It was the manticore and four mortal idiots against 6 demigods, and amongst those demigods was only one that could kill or severely injure a mortal. **"Thalia! This is your destiny to overthrow Olympias!"** Suddenly, the six demigods were horrified, it all made complete sense, Thalia was turning 16 in a few days, Gaara was a year too young and Percy was two years too young. As well as the fact that she was a child of the big three, just as the prophecy had said.

While Gaara watched the manticore, Thalia seemed dazed and unsure of what she wanted.

"Thalia! Snap out of it!" Percy yelled at her, holding her arm as she took a half step toward the manticore. Percy managed to convince her to stay with the group for now, but everyone could tell she could go with Thorn. Grover came up with an idea and raised his pipes, playing a fast tune. The mortals fell to the ground as there legs were entangles by large green vines and Zoe and Bianca launched one arrow each, a Fart arrow.

Grover made Bessie dive down and the group ran, Tourists screaming as the guards shot wildly around, Thalia being half dragged by Percy. The group hit the end of the pier and Gaara skidded on the ground, almost falling in the water.

"Percy! Escape into the water! Protect the Ophiotaurus!" Zoe yelled.

"I won't leave!" Percy yelled.

"Percy! Get word to camp!" Grover pleaded, looking at Percy. Percy made a call to Camp Half Blood with water and a golden drachma but Mr.D appeared on the screen of mist as all of them were doused with water. Gaara shivered in the water and glared at Percy for soaking him in water. Though that was the least of his worries as Mr.D was on the screen, and Mr.D hated all of them.

"I mean, you could just ask for my help if you said please, then I might help you," Mr. D said lazily, swirling around the grape juice in his cup. As the manticore closed in around the group and the guards came in, Thalia raised her shield, Gaara raised Titan's Curse, Bianca and Zoe raised there bows, while Grover raised his reed pipes, and Percy gritted his teeth and muttered something Gaara couldn't hear over the blood pounding in his ears. Before anything happened, madness clouded the air and the four mortal guards went insane, while Thorn was lifted off his feet with grape vines.

"Well, that was fun!" Mr.D said with an amused expression on his face as he watched his handy work.

"What-"Percy started.

"The guard's condition isn't permanent, that would be annoying," Mr.D said. Mr.D talked for a little, but then he disappeared for pizza and everyone looked at Zoe.

"We must go to the garden of my sisters," Zoe said. "I must go home."

The group(without Grover since he went to take Bessie back to Long Island), went up to see Annabeth's dad, and when the group finally arrived at the house, Gaara felt guilty, it was his fault Annabeth was gone. And he was pretty sure everyone felt his guilt because as soon as they arrived, Bianca kept close to Gaara to give him comfort. As soon as Annabeth's dad opened the door, he spoke.

"Are you here to deliver my airplanes?" The man asked in a friendly voice. The group exchanged glances.

"No sir," Percy spoke up.

"That's a shame, I really need those three Sopwith Camels," the man said holding his chin.

"We're friends of Annabeth," Percy said this time.

"Annabeth?" The man said, looking around the faces of the group, "Is she alright? Has something happened?" No one answered, but everyone's face seemed to drop a little but Gaara looked pained and looked away.

"You'd better come in," Annabeth's dad said with a worried expression.

The group entered the house, and Gaara noticed that it was a family that was perhaps catastrophic at times, but they all loved each other.

"We should probably enter my study," Dr. Chase said and led them toward the stairs.

"W-"Gaara turned to the voice, it was probably Dr. Chase's wife and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Gaara looked around the room, and there was nothing that particularly interested him, except for the miniature tanks and soldiers, and he walked over to the table which the figurines lay.

"So this is the warfare of this time… How barbaric," Gaara muttered under his breath as he studied the tank and the little guns on the soldiers. Zoe stood beside him, and then looked at him strangely as if he'd said something weird.

"That is not the worst of it, there were Atom bombs, which are so powerful there are laws against using them. And they were made in this country," Zoe said to him soft enough so that only he could hear. At this, Gaara looked at her and frowned.

"Where I'm from, it's not hard for a single person to equal the strength of one of your tanks or perhaps, some of the strongest might equal one atom bomb," Gaara muttered, not loud enough for Zoe to hear. Zoe said something that peaked Dr. Chase's interest, and it was Thalia who got him out of it.

"Sir, Annabeth is in danger," Thalia said plainly. At this, Gaara stood up from his stooped position and leaned against a wall close to the window, as if wanting to slip out the window and disappear. As Percy told the story, Gaara made no eye contact with anybody, and instead seemed to shrink back in his own body. It was only when Percy had finished when Dr. Chase objected to not driving the car himself.

"I'm not as young as I look, I can drive a car," Thalia said.

"I know how to-" Gaara started looking up.

"Gaara, you should stay here. You have a broken arm, leg, and a few ribs," Thalia said looking at him.

"Thalia, it's my fault Annabeth is gone, you said so yourself. This is my responsibility," Gaara said, looking pointedly at her.

"That's not going to matter if you die," Thalia said. She was right. When he was young, perhaps it had been a friend of Yashimaru's that told him not to go, to not kill Gaara. Gaara turned from her so she didn't see the tear that had sprung from his eye. He silently chocked down a sob too.

"I'm going," Gaara said calmly.

"Fine, you guys can take the car, but it only takes four people," Dr. Chase said.

"That's alright, I've got a ride," Gaara said, turning back, his eyes showed nothing of the fact that a few moment ago he was about to start crying.

 **Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. We're getting close to the end of the book, and I'm having trouble deciding the ending. Either way, we will have another part of the series, whether it's the next two books of the Percy Jackson series. Or only The Last Olympian. Perhaps we will go into the Heroes of Olympias series.**


	11. Atlas

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters or any things mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or God or Monster Talking** "

' **Demon or God or Monster Thinking** '

The van exploded, that's all there was to say. A few moments prior Gaara had jumped off my bike and flattened himself against it, keeping his head low. Gaara didn't see exactly what happened, but the warning shout he heard from Thalia warned him to get off the motorcycle as fast he could. Several shrapnel impaled itself in the motorcycle, and Gaara felt the need to hit whoever destroyed the van. He stood up, tapping the bike with his hand, turning into a sword, he tapped his backpack and it turning into a sheath, and he slid the two swords in, crisscrossing each other. The others stood up as well as Percy started for Zoe before she hit him on the head, hissing at him.

Zoe walked straight into the mist in the center of the road and Gaara barely kept track of her. He took a deep breath, and then followed her, walking to make as little noise as possible. Gaara followed her till they came across a beautiful meadow, and then he saw it. A dragon coiled around a large tree growing golden apples.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said breathlessly.

The dragon had a serpent's body, thick with coppery scales. It seemed that it had too many heads for its body, too many to count correctly. An eerie singing rang throughout the meadow, and Gaara bristled, his right fist clenching and unclenching as the singing grew louder. Beautiful women came out from the forest, and Gaara chose to ignore their beauty, relaxing slightly. That was, up to when Zoe had finished talking with her former sisters and she awoke Ladon.

'Is she insane?' Gaara thought, his face setting into a calm outward demeanor. At Zoe's demand, the rest of the group started going uphill, Zoe distracting Ladon. Gaara, who had stayed still this whole time, was unseen by the dragon, and he stayed to ensure Zoe's safety. The group was almost out of the meadow when Ladon's confusion turned to something else, and he attacked. Zoe dodged and started running toward the group. Ladon prepared to snap at Zoe's side, and Gaara did something extremely stupid. As Ladon's teeth inched slowly toward Zoe, Gaara slammed the heel of his foot on Ladon's main snout; the force was so great that the dragon jerked to the right, off balance. Gaara slammed into the ground and started running, almost tripping over Percy. Ladon stayed, and the group sighed in relief. Zoe turned to Gaara but instead of lecturing him, she turned and started walking, everyone following her.

"This is-" Zoe started again, but something caught her attention. A small figure, a 12 year old was holding up the roof of the sky, and Artemis legs were bound to the rock. Zoe started running toward her, even though Artemis objected several times. Zoe tugged at the chains, and Gaara ran half way toward them and the group before he heard the voice.

"My my… how touching…" The voice made Gaara stop in his tracks; he whipped around, taking an instinctive step back, his eyes narrowing. The general stood in a fine brown suit, Luke held a sword to Annabeth's face, gagged and bound, and Annabeth was helpless. "Boy," The General, also known as Atlas faced Gaara, "or rather, a demon in a boy's body, or someone who has blood on his hands, or perhaps, the one who killed so many he lost count." Gaara's limbs trembled with rage, this man had taken Annabeth. "And you, my little traitor, along with the promised one and the son of the sea god, all together! This will be excellent! I am Atlas, and I will kill all of you."

"Let Artemis go!" Zoe said through gritted teeth.

Atlas gave a mock frown, inspecting his nails before answering, "Perhaps you'd like to take her place?"

"I forbid you!" Artemis growled at Zoe as she opened her mouth to speak.

"See? Artemis seems quite comfortable with her new job, no one to look after but the sky, so much more relaxing than taking care of you lot. This will teach the gods some humility." The rest Gaara didn't hear over the blood pounding in his head. The only thing that broke him out of his stupor was Percy and Thalia charging. Gaara turned on his heel, running to Artemis and sliding on his knees the last few yards.

"'…the one who killed so many he lost count'?" Zoe asked him as slid home, looking around hopelessly at the chains.

Gaara looked at her, bewildered, a flush of anger covering his face for a brief moment from Atlas, "Is this what we're talking about? Really? Right now? When we should be fighting over with Bianca and Percy and Thalia?"

"Then why are you over here?" Zoe said, partially answering the last question.

"To get you on a move on! I knew you would stay by Artemis side, but this is ridiculous, there is nothing you can do right now! Fight!" Gaara said, grabbing Zoe's arm, dragging her up, letting her go and then unsheathed Titan's Curse aiming at Atlas.

Though Percy was already fighting, or rather getting killed by Atlas, Percy needed help. He jumped, aiming to slash across a chink in Atlas's armor, but he stepped back, nearly running Gaara through as he aimed his javelin at him. Gaara foolishly ran full speed at Atlas, aiming to impale Atlas with his sword. Atlas bashed his sword aside with his javelin and kicked Gaara In the head. Gaara slammed into the ground, skidding a long time before he crashed head first into a wall. Gaara blacked out for a minute, and when he woke up, he found Percy in danger at the face of Artemis, and both Percy's and Gaara's sword were lost, into the ocean or spun off somewhere. Gaara, unthinkingly got up and threw himself at Atlas, though he saw it coming and the javelin caught Gaara in the chest, and he was thrown against the ground, ribs broken and saw Atlas coming toward him.

"So you want to die first? Fine then, It doesn't matter who dies first," Atlas said, though his voice was blurred. Gaara could hear a small cry from Artemis. At least a dozen arrows slammed into Atlas's side and he staggered sideways. Dizzy from pain, Gaara set his head on the ground, staring at the sky. His vision flickered, and a shadow fell across his face. He looked a bit harder, to see a Sopwith camel, which had Annabeth's dad in it. Gaara felt numb, and suddenly… he knew what was coming. Death. It was becoming increasingly hard to breath, his breath becoming fast and short. Soon, he couldn't hear himself breathing, only the slowing of blood flow. His vision was failing, collapsing into white. Gaara remembered, he saw Yashamaru, his father, Temari and Kankuro, Percy and the rest, Bianca and Nico, and of course, Naruto. The one, who had saved him, helped him become who he was today. A tear trailed down his cheek, as painful memories flickered in his eyes, but a small smile came at the memories of cheer, the ones that were for the best. His eyes closed, a small smile, and a tear on his face. Atlas had dealt the final blow, though injured; he would've survived, if not for the bone piercing his heart. Only strength had kept him for living as long as he did. The fates were cruel, unwilling to let him save one, to have one die, wasn't, wasn't one enough? The man in the black cowl did not foresee this, the Fates had always complied to his wishes, and yet, today they did not. The man frowned, shaking his head in anger, this would put a very, very big holt to his plans.

Percy grabbed him, hauling him over his shoulder, running to the silver sleigh Artemis had called. They had to hurry, monsters where coming rapidly up the mountain, and Dr. Chase couldn't hold them off forever. Percy didn't see if Gaara was alive, and as they went to Olympias, Bianca checked him to see if there was any damage. She put her ear to his chest… nothing.

 **Hi guys! I hope that the ending was adequate, and don't worry there will be another chapter after this one, and another book. The man does have a name and he is someone that will shock people, as it will be unexpected. It might've been a bit clunky. I will take two or three months as I'm going to take time to work more on my other story before I work on the next book.**


	12. Shroud

The Jinchūriki and the Olympians Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters or any things mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

"Yelling"

'Thinking'

" _Sound Affects_ "

 **"Demon or God or Monster Talking"**

' **Demon or God or Monster Thinking'**

They had left his body at the doorway, leaving the gods to wonder who the figure shrouded in a silver cloak could be. They walked in, a somber mood for the loss of two brethren. When Zeus asked who it was at the door. The group exchanged pained glances. Percy didn't answer; he turned around, picked him up, and set him down. He crouched down, and flicked the corner of the cloak off. The figure was reviled. A pale boy, blood red hair, dressed in black clothes, two swords set at his side. He was recognizable; it was Gaara, Hades son. The counsel was shocked, they had not heard of his demise from Artemis, who had decided it was better for his friends to tell them.

" **Well, good if you ask me. One more pest we don't have to deal with** ," Dionysus yawned, slouching in his chair. Apollo, Artemis, and the group glared at him.

"Well I suppose it's all good if you're happy, ain't it," Percy said, clenching his fists.

" **I was only saying** ," Dionysus said obnoxiously.

" **Quiet!"** Posidean said, holding his head in his hands.

" **This will not make Hades happy…** " Zeus notices Percy staring at him, " **What do you want me to do? Send Hades a postcard saying, 'Sorry for the loss of your eldest son! From brother Zeus'?"**

Percy pursed his lips, "Of course not…"

" **Then what do you want me to do? The council has spared your life, what else is it that you'd like me to do?"** Zeus spluttered.

"Nothing sir, there is nothing you can do," Percy said, waving his hand dismissively. Zeus's face flushed with anger, but said nothing.

They had a party in honor of Percy and the rest, but the mood was dampened a bit due to the unfortunate events.

It was worse when they got home. Naruto had ran up, looking around for Gaara. Percy had to break it to him.

"Naruto, Gaara is dead," Percy said, blocking the cloaked figure on Blackjack from Naruto's view.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, he swallowed and tried again, "Percy, stop joking, Gaara can't die." A pained expression came across Percy's face, and Naruto turned, finding himself facing Chiron, and Naruto hugged him, at least until Temari, Kankuro, and Takitsuba came along. Naruto disengaged from Chiron and he hugged Takitsuba, someone who had become a father figure to Naruto in the past week. Naruto was racked with sobs, and Takitsuba led the devastated Naruto away from prying eyes. Temari and Kankuro, steeled from their ninja days let a few tears fall, but that was all that was allowed in public, no matter the loss. Chiron took Gaara, and placed him within a room of the Big House. Soon, the night after, they burned the shroud, made by the Apollo cabin and Takitsuba; it was black, with intricate red designs on it, the leaf and the sand village symbols, as well as writing in Japanese. They burned Gaara's body along with it, the dust curling into the sky with the wind, carrying overseas.


End file.
